She's just another Merc
by MissXara
Summary: When she is working on a contract, Deadpool interrupts and finds himself wanting to know more about this woman who he just can't seem to get off his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Slow jazz music was playing in the background when she walked inside the huge lobby of the Black Lotus, leaving the crowded streets of New York behind her. The Black Lotus was the newest hot spot for all the people with money and that included the politicians of the city. Her heels clicked on the white marble floor as she made her way to the prominent silver elevator. The lobby was large and filled with people on their way to their destination, be it their hotel room or a business meeting in one of the conference rooms. She had already mapped out all the security camera points and knew when to turn her head or keep it down so her face wouldn't be seen on any of the recordings.

That didn't mean she wasn't getting any attention though as more than one man had already turned their heads to admire her looks. In her white Dior dress that was low cut in the front and without a bra she couldn't really blame the simple minded men as it was all part of the plan. She had never been ashamed about using her looks to her own benefit. She pushed the button of the elevator and waited for it to make its way downstairs to the lobby. She shifted her weight to right foot and looked down on her watch. Eight pm, she was right on time. In her left hand she was holding a sparkling gold clutch and she reached for her phone to send a quick text.

 **I'm almost there. Expect confirmation within the next two hours.**

She tapped her foot a few times before the elevator arrived and opened up its doors. She stepped past a few men in suits who were getting off and gave them her seductive smile. She pressed the button to the top floor and watched the door close. She kept her face towards the buttons as she was aware of the camera in the corner behind her. Quickly she made sure she has everything she needed with her. One knife was strapped securely to her right leg and inside her purse was her trusty gun with a silencer on it. Hoping it wouldn't have to get to the point where she would have to use the gun, she closed up her clutch. She was ready for this contract to be finished and hurry back home to her apartment and watch some Netflix. She took one last look at herself in the mirror doors of the elevator and ran her hand through her blonde curls. The elevator dinged signaling that she had made it to her destination.

When the doors opened she was greeted with the same jazz music as in the lobby. The lounge was large and modern looking with a huge bar. Big windows stretched to the ceiling giving a beautiful view over the city of New York. She always loved the view of the city, especially at night time. She would sometimes go up on the roof of her apartment building in the middle of the night when she can't sleep and just relax at the sight of all the lights the city made. A vibration from her clutch turned her attention away from the view and back to the task at hand. She grabbed her phone to make sure the contractor hadn't changed his mind and saw she had a new text.

 **Alright, am looking forward to it.**

She let out a sigh and put the phone away in het clutch. The only thing she is looking forward to is the money she will get from this job. She had negotiated a really good price on this one. As she looked around the dim lighted lounge she noticed a handsome man sitting alone at the edge of the bar. She recognized him as her target and he was sitting in the exact spot she was told. It was always an easy job when the targets kept to their normal schedule. With hips swaying she walked over to the bar and leaned against it two seats away from her target. It was show time. She flipped her curly blonde hair backwards and arched her back a little so her butt would stick out more as she leaned against the bar waiting to be served. It took the handsome man only one second to notice her and shift his body to get a better look at her. She took a quick glance at him and gave him a small smile while she put one of her curls behind her ear. When the waiter came around he was also eyeing her over, especially focusing on her cleavage. With a dress cut almost all the way to her bellybutton she could hardly blame him.

"Can I have one cosmopolitan please?" She said in a seductive voice while batting her eyelashes at the cute waiter.

"Coming right up ma'am." The waiter said with a wink.

"Put it on my tab."

The handsome man said with a smirk while moving his finger in a circle over the edge of his whiskey glass. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him which she gladly did.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing here all by herself?" He asked her while taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I just heard some great things about this place and decided to check it out for myself. So far it's living up to my expectations."

She gave the waiter a quick thank you as he set her cosmopolitan down in front of her. As she took a sip of the drink she could feel the eyes of the handsome man roaming her body. She slowly spun her barstool so her body was turning to the man as she extended her hand out to him.

"Riley." The man took her hand and brought it to his lips to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Richard."

As if she didn't know that already but of course Richard was unaware of her real reason for being here. After a few more drinks Richard began talking with a slur and getting touchier. He had his hand placed on Riley's leg, slowly moving circles with his fingers. Riley discreetly checked her watch for the time. 9.15 pm. She had been chatting up Richard for the past hour and watching him get tipsy. Time to move on and get to the next part of the plan, so she could finish this up and go home.

"How about we move this along to somewhere more private?" She whispered in his ear as she leaned closer to him, giving him a nice view on her cleavage.

He squeezed her leg and licked his lips.

"I've got a room on the fifth floor. How about I show you the Jacuzzi that comes with it?" He said with a slight slur in his speech as he got up from the barstool and offered her his arm.

She hooked her arm into his and quickly downed the remainder of her drink before walking with him to the elevator. Again she made sure no camera would catch her face as she pushed the button and waited with Richard for the elevator. In the shiny doors of the elevator she saw an unusual flash of red appear but when she turned around to look for the source she saw nothing red in sight. Weird, must be her mind playing tricks on her. The doors opened and she was glad to see that two other men were also joining them in the elevator. It would have been a drag if Richard couldn't contain himself and started groping her in the elevator but with these two men inside he wouldn't dare. He did however had his hand on the lower half of her back, resting just above the curve of her ass. The elevator stopped with a ding on the fifth floor and Riley nodded her head to the two men they left behind as they walked out of the elevator. Richard pulled out his key card from his suit and opened the door to his luxurious suite. As she walked past an open door she could see he wasn't lying about the Jacuzzi. When she walked past a mirror she quickly pulled some lip gloss from her clutch and retouched her lips. Richard kicked off his shoes and went straight to a small fridge and pulled out a champagne bottle.

"Only the best for the most beautiful woman in New York." he said as he poured her a glass full.

"Such sweet words from a sweet man." She replied while clinking her glass with his.

She took a step forward and took hold of his tie while setting her glass down on a side table.

"Now why don't you sit down in this chair while I go powder my nose."She said as she slowly pressed her lips against his before pushing him into the chair that was behind him.

"Don't take too long."

She gave him a wink before turning the corner into the bathroom. Quickly she grabbed some toilet paper and made it wet before wiping the poisoned lip gloss of her lips. Her special gloss should be doing his job right about now on Richard, making sure he wouldn't be able to move a muscle. She had gotten into trouble before with targets that she had underestimated and they began to fight back, so for the last few contracts she had resorted to poison to help ease things along. Why go through trouble if there is an easy fix for it? When she walked back into the suite she was shocked to see the scene before her.

"What the hell?"

She let out as she saw a man in an all red suit standing in front of Richard with a gun pointing right at his head. Even though the man was wearing a red mask she could see the shock expression on his face.

"Damn woman, you nearly scared the shit out of me!" The man in the red suit with white glowing eyes said.

 _This girl is hot! We should talk to her!_ _As if she would be interested in anything we have to say._

He took his time to check out her body and letting out a whistle while lowering his gun.

"Is it hot in here? Cuz I swear it just got hot in here!"

The poison seemed to have taken effect on Richard because he hadn't moved a muscle during this whole situation.

 _Great, with an opening like that she will never talk to us._ _Let's just finish what we came here for alright?_

Before the man in red could bring his gun back on Richard his head Riley had pulled her own gun from the clutch and was pointing it at the man in the red spandex.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you're not going to kill that man."

 _Dude she has a gun!_ _And she doesn't even know who you are. How disappointing._

The man put his hand with the gun in the air as surrender and put one hand over his heart acting hurt.

"You haven't heard of me? Now that hurts my heart but I'm sure you know a few ways to make me feel better." He said while moving his eyebrows suggestively up and down under his mask.

 _Right, cuz being a perv as really helped you get laid so far._ "Was worth a shot though, am I right?"

Riley raised her eyebrows in confusion at the man who was talking because she wasn't even sure if he was actually talking to her. He raised his gun back on Richard which made Riley move a step forward and cocking her gun.

"I said don't. If you don't lower your gun I'll shoot you."

 _She thinks she can hurt us. Cute._

This statement made him laugh which irritated her even more and Riley knew she had to act quickly while he was distracted. She wasn't going to let some lunatic in a red spandex suit ruin this contract for her. She shot her gun, hitting the red guy in his foot.

 _She actually shot us!_

This caught him by surprise and threw him off balance causing him to fall flat on his ass giving her more than enough time to grab the knife that was strapped on her leg and throwing it right in Richard his heart.

 _Dude she just totally stole your contract._

Richard was dead before he knew what hit him. At least the kill for her contract was taken care of, now she only had to deal with the crazy guy in spandex. Riley walked over to the man in red who just sat there on the ground with wide eyes looking at what just happened.

 _Here she comes, get your act together!_

He probably didn't see it coming that she would kill Richard in front of him. She kept her gun on him even though he made no move to grab his gun from the floor.

"Now you need to tell me who you are or the next bullet goes in your head."

He looked at her speechless before slowly getting to his feet with his arms raised in surrender.

"I am so turned on right now." It was the only thing he could manage to say while staring at her dumbfounded.

 _Seriously? I'm surprised you even are allowed near females._

Never in his lifetime had he seen such a woman before. When he was back on his feet he towered over her. Riley gave his posture a good look. He was around 6.2 feet with muscles like crazy showing through his suit while she was only a mere 5.2 feet with a slender figure.

 _I bet she is impressed with us, just look at how tiny she is!_

A figure the man in red had no trouble admiring while being held at gunpoint.

 _Focus for a moment, she just killed off your target._

It didn't bother Riley though; she was used to being eyed over but never before had a man give it to her so straightforward that she turned him on.

"Why don't you go ahead and tell me who you are first sweet cheeks, and why did you kill that _innocent_ man?"

Riley looked over to Richard who was bleeding all over the chair with her knife still in his chest. Richard was as far away from innocent as they can get and from the sound of it this guy knew that as well.

"None of your damn business." _Oh playing hard to get._

She kept her gun pointing at his heart while she leaned back to retrieve her knife from Richard's chest.

 _She is costing us money._

She wiped the blade clean on his clothes before putting it back in the strap around her leg.

"Well lady, you are costing me business since that man was my kill to make."

Riley raised her eyebrows at him looking confused, was he here on a contract for that man just like she was? It wasn't an uncommon thing for one man to have more than one contract on his head, especially when it's a corrupt politician with more enemies than friends but this had only ever happened to her maybe twice before. The solutions last time was to both get the kill confirmed and get paid since the contractors usually don't question the kill as long as the target is dead. She heard her phone buzzing inside her clutch on a side table. Shit, it must be the contractor waiting for her to call in the kill. She lowered her gun and the red man plopped down on the king sized bed with raised eyebrows showing through his mask.

"Oh no by all means, please answer your phone in the middle of our conversation."

He watched her walk to her purse with her hips swaying. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to know more about this tiny woman who just killed his target in cold blood.

 _You just wanna get in her pants._ _Or under her dress in this case._ _Just try to focus on the money okay?_

He could probably still send a picture of the dead body and get paid. Dead is dead, right?

"Hello? Yes, it's done. I'll send a picture for confirmation."

She pressed her touch screen to end the phone call and looked over at him; again he was looking at her with lust in his white eyes.

"I'm really surprised you haven't heard of me if you are in the same game as I am. The name's Deadpool."

He extended his gloved hand out to her and she hesitantly shook it. His large hand completely overshadowing her own small one.

"What are they paying you for this man?" he asked her as she took the picture of the dead man.

"Ten thousand dollars."

 _WHAT!_ _WHAT?!_

She said without even turning around as she pressed send on the picture.

"WHAT?!"

Deadpool screamed so loud she quickly turned around and put her hand over his masked mouth.

"Shut up! Do you want the whole hotel to know that we are in here?" She took a step back when he nodded his head to show that he will be quiet from now on.

"You can take a picture as well for your contractor and get paid. I don't care."

 _Dude, you're being ripped off if that fancy lady gets 10k._ _Or she is just better than you._

Deadpool wasn't about to let this contract go to waste and quickly snapped a shot and send it to his contractor.

"How did you get such a high price for such an easy target?" Deadpool said as he leaned against the bed pole while messing with his phone.

"What can I say? Men have a hard time saying no to me." She said with a smirk and turned around to gather her belongings.

 _I wouldn't say no to an ass like that._

"With a body like that I bet they do."

Both of their phones buzzed with the same message.

 **Kill confirmed. Money has been wired to your account.**

 _At least now we can pay rent for another month again._

"Well this has been an interesting evening but I'm gonna go now before anyone finds me here. I suggest you do the same."

She said over her shoulder at Deadpool while walking towards the door to leave.

 _She's leaving? Don't let her go like that!_

Deadpool was distracted by the way her hips were swaying while she was walking away from him before he realized he still knew nothing about this amazing woman.

"Wait, you haven't told me your name!" Deadpool said while shoving his phone into one of his many pockets that were hanging on his belt.

"Riley." She said with a wink before closing the door and leaving Deadpool by himself in the suite with a dead Richard.

 _Oh Riley, I think I'm in love._ _If in love means you just want to bang her._

He grabbed his gun of the floor and put it back inside its holster.

"Can you guys just shut up for once?"

He shook his head and let out a small giggle. This woman had sparked something up inside of him that he didn't even know was there. All he wanted was to know more about her.

 _Like what she looks like naked._

He opened up a window and looked at Richard.

"Well Richard, this has been fun and all but we're gonna go now. Have fun in the afterlife."

With that he let himself fall out the window onto the dim lighted streets of New York.

* * *

A/N: So I had this idea in my head and decided to just go with it! I do try to get deadpool his voices in here, but to be honest I didn't read the comics so I'm not sure if I am getting this right. I tried to make the italic more of a crazy one and the italic underlined more of a voice of reason one but still a bit crazy. Anyhow, I hope you have enjoyed it anyways, let me know what you think and if I should continue with this! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Riley stepped out of the Black Lotus she couldn't help but smile. This evening turned out a lot different than she thought it would and that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Of course she had heard of Deadpool before. The merc with the mouth. She just didn't know he was running around New York in red spandex. She was zigzagging her way through the people on the sidewalk while walking to her apartment. She decided she could use the fresh air and time to clear her head. Grabbing her phone from her clutch she opened the app to check her account balance. The latest transfer into her account was ten thousand dollar just like they had agreed on. Knowing the payment went through she went to her contacts and deleted the contractor, all of their text messages and the picture of Richard with it. It was best to not leave a trace behind so it couldn't bite her in the ass later.

A few guys leaning against the side of a building decided to start cat calling her but she paid them no mind. She went to the Starbucks that was right around the corner from her apartment to get her favorite latté drink before heading in for the night. She turned the key into the lock of her apartment and welcomed the feeling of being home. Kicking off her high heels and pulling off the white dress made her feel much better. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blonde curls were hanging loosely around her face and she admired them for a few seconds before grabbing the front of her hair and pulling off the wig. She also quickly removed the hair net that was keeping her own brown hair into place. She shook her hair loose with her hand so it would fall back into its natural state. The brown long bob line she had of her own was a world of difference with the long blond curls. When the police would look at the recordings of when Richard was last alive they would see him with a blonde and not a brown haired woman. Easy tricks like that had made sure she was never caught or questioned. Of course if she really wanted to she could always run around in red spandex as that seemed to be working for some people in this town.

She grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants and pulled on a black tank top. Her comfy clothes to walk around in at home. She grabbed her Starbucks coffee from the kitchen counter she had set it on and made her way to her couch where her precious laptop was waiting for her. When she opened it up Google was already waiting for her. She pulled up YouTube and selected her favorite relaxing music playlist to serve as background music. She put her laptop to the side, took a large sip of her coffee and stretched out in her couch. Deadpool. Her thoughts kept going to the mercenary with the red spandex. She knew about him from stories about the weapon X program that made him seem like a legend. The same program that he was in had nearly ruined her. Her thoughts brought her back strapped to a metal table while doctors were performing horrible experiments on her to test her healing factor. Every time she was rolled into the surgery room they would test to see how far they could go before her body would give up but her body never gave up. It healed crazy fast no matter what they would do to her. She shook her head to make the bad memories go away. Not a day goes by that she isn't reminded of the horrors that they made her go through but she had learned to live with it and take her anger out by doing jobs much like the one of today. That and the money wasn't so bad either, she always manages to get a higher payment for her contracts. With her latest payment she decides it would be alright to take a few days off and spend some time with a friend she hasn't seen in way too long. She grabbed her phone from the sparkly clutch and opened up a new text.

 **Hey stranger, mind if I come over for the weekend tomorrow? We could use some catching up time!**

She selected Storm as receiver and pressed send. Storm had been the one to found her when she had escaped the weapon X program eight years ago and they had always maintained a good friendship even if Storm hadn't agreed with her lifestyle choices. Her phone buzzed and she smiled as she received a text from Storm.

 **Of course! I'll make one of the rooms ready for you! See you soon.**

After reading the text she threw her phone to the side and went to her bed. Somehow this little trip got her all excited and she couldn't wait for the weekend to begin.

A few blocks away from Riley's apartment Deadpool had just unlocked the door to his own sorry excuse for an apartment.

 _When are we going to clean that up?_

 _Or just throw it out._

He walked by a tiny kitchen filled with dirty dishes and sat down in a chair behind an old pc.

"You guys don't get to tell me how to live my life okay?"

He pressed a button on his computer to bring it to life and decided he might as well first grab a shower instead of waiting for his pc to be done. He moved over to his bedroom and stepped over some dirty laundry. Removing his mask and suit wasn't something he enjoyed doing but it was completely necessary in order to take a shower.

 _And who knows how long ago your last shower was._

"Hey, I shower daily whenever I can!"

He threw his mask on a chair in his bedroom and stripped out of his suit after kicking his boots off. It wasn't an easy task because he had to remove his belt with his pouches, his two gun holsters with said guns, his knife strapped around his left leg and his katana's on his back before he could get the actual suit off. He walked into his bathroom and threw his boxer in his overfull laundry basket. His bathroom mirror had been covered up with centerfolds from the playboy magazine because let's be honest, he much rather looked at a bunch of half naked ladies than his scarred up face any day of the week. Finally the voices in his head decided to let him have a moment of peace when he stepped inside his shower. The warm water was flowing over his scarred body as he leaned against the tiled wall.

In his mind he was running over the events that occurred that evening. He had seen his target flirt in the lounge of the Black Lotus with an amazingly hot girl and had kept his distance as killing him in the lounge in front of everyone would have made quite the scene. When he had checked the hotel room of the man he had found him sitting in a chair thinking the girl must have left the man alone. That was before she had come out of the bathroom looking fine as hell. That tight white dress of her hugging her in all the right places and did nothing to hide her perfectly firm boobs. He really should stop thinking about her because it was already bringing something in his lower regions to life but the way she moved those hips and threw that knife with such precision. Ok now he was seriously getting turned on. It's actually been a long time since he didn't have to make use of his playboy posters to get off. When he was finished he turned the water to ice cold and stood under it for about 20 seconds.

 _You couldn't have done that before we had to sit through you jerking off again?_

"Guess that's just the price you pay for being in my head."

He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his hips while making his way to his bedroom. Exhausted from his long day he let himself fall down on his bed and didn't even bother to get dressed before falling asleep.

The next morning Riley was up early to pack her things for the weekend she would spend with Storm at the X-Mansion. Storm had taken permanent residence at the X-Mansion ever since she became a teacher there. Luckily the mansion was only about an hour drive away from where Riley lived. When she thought she had all the essentials packed, the clock showed it was still only 8 am so Riley still had some time to kill. So she grabbed her coat of a chair and ran out the door to grab some breakfast at Starbucks.

When she saw her own reflection in one of the store windows she couldn't help but crack a smile. She looked so different from last night. No more white Dior dress or long blonde curls, but ripped jeans and a brown long bob line. She also forgot to put on any makeup so she really didn't stand out in a crowd. After a few minutes of standing in line at Starbucks she had grabbed her favorite latté and was on her way out when her phone started buzzing. With her coffee in one hand she quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket while opening the door to exit.

 **Found another contract for you. Are you game?**

With her attention on her phone she bumped hard into someone as she walked out of Starbucks.

"What the hell!"

The guy let out as he got a flood of coffee over him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

She had spilled her coffee all over herself and the guy she had bumped into. He was padding his hoodie in a failed attempt to get the coffee off. His black hoodie now had a huge coffee stain on it that matched her own on her sleeve.

"It's my fault as well. I wasn't paying attention." He said while looking her over with a bit of surprise.

 _Dude she looks just like the girl from last night._

 _Only her hair is different._

The first thing she noticed about him was the fact that his face seemed to be scarred, probably the reason he was wearing his hoodie up and had these black sunglasses on.

 _Is she staring at us?_

Great now she felt even worse for drawing attention to a guy who obviously was trying not to get any attention.

"There's really not much left of your coffee is there? Please let me get you a new one."

 _Smooth._

He offered with a smile that reassured her.

"How about I get drinks for us both because I just totally ruined your hoodie."

He laughed and they both stepped back inside Starbucks after Riley threw away her empty coffee cup.

"My name's Riley by the way." She said as they were waiting in line for their turn.

 _Dude this is totally the same girl!_

 _The names do match._

She extended her hand out to him and he took it to shake hands. He noticed how tiny her hand was in his, just like the girl from last night.

 _No doubt about it!_

"I'm Wade, nice to meet you Riley."

When they got their drinks they made their way over to one of the tables.

"Again I'm really sorry for running into you like that." She said as they both sat down across from each other.

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you, but only because you are cute." He said before taking a sip of his espresso.

 _And freaking hot!_

He always needed something strong to start his mornings. He said it so casually that Riley almost missed the compliment he gave her. She smiled at him with a slight blush on her cheeks and took a huge sip of her coffee.

"So Wade, do you always wear sunglasses inside?" He snickered at her lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Just in public really. My eyes are a bit sensitive to light."

 _Yeah right, it's just so you can stare at boobies without anyone noticing._

He cracked a smile at the voice in his head and he hoped she wouldn't think he was a total weirdo. Even with his scarred up face she thought his smile was totally gorgeous and she couldn't contain her own smile.

"It was a weird question I'm sorry."

She tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and she caught herself staring at him again. Not because of his scars because she had seen worse than that, but because she was getting more and more curious about this guy.

"I should give you my number. Do you have your phone with you?"

 _Score! We're getting her number!_

He smirked at her while grabbing his phone from his jeans.

"So this was your master plan? Spill coffee on the hot guy to get his number?" He said with certain playfulness in his voice while opening up his contacts to add Riley to it.

"Had I known it be this easy I would have started doing this years ago." She laughed as he handed her his phone so she could type in her number.

"But my first intention was so you could let me know what the drycleaners cost you for the hoodie. It's only fair I pay you back since I ruined it."

She gave him his phone back and took the last sip to finish up her coffee. Her phone started buzzing again but she ignored it. It was probably about the new contract again that she hadn't responded to yet.

"I should really get going; my friend is expecting me soon." She put her phone in her coat before looking back over at Wade and extending her hand.

"Yeah of course. Thanks for the coffee, I mean the one you didn't throw over me."

He took her hand in his own and felt her giving it a squeeze. She smiled at him and got up to leave Starbucks. When she was at the door she looked back over her shoulder one more time and gave him a quick wink. The same wink she had given him last night in that hotel room at the Black Lotus.

 _Dude we have her number!_

 _She seemed to like us._

Wade let out a sigh with a smile before getting up and making his way home.

Riley closed the door to her apartment and threw her coat over a chair. She would have to take it to the drycleaners when she comes back from the X-Mansion. She grabbed her phone from one of the pockets and opened her texts to answer her friend that provided her with contracts.

 **Gonna have to pass on this one, am away for the weekend.**

She hit send and noticed she had another new text from an unknown number.

 **Pay me back by going on a date with me.**

It was from Wade. He must have sent it when they were still sitting in Starbucks. The smile on her face was so big it almost hurt her cheeks. She felt like an idiot for being so charmed with a guy.

 **Deal.**

She hit send and grabbed her suitcase from her bed. She locked up her apartment and went back out into the streets to grab a taxi that would take her to North Salem. Wade felt his phone buzzing in his pocket when he had just opened the door to his apartment.

 _She replied already? She is into us man!_

He read the text Riley sent him and smiled like a fool.

"This doesn't mean anything; she might just feel sorry for me."

 _For what? Being awesome?!_

 _I think he is referring to our looks._

Wade let out a deep breath and looked around his apartment.

"I really should start cleaning up this mess."

 _You're just worried our new lady friend will see your mess._

He threw of his hoodie and put it with the rest of the laundry. He grabbed a clean shirt from his closet and started cleaning up the mess inside his apartment.

The taxi Riley was in stopped at the entrance of the X-Mansion. She paid the taxi driver before getting out of the car and getting her suitcase from the trunk. She thanked the driver one last time before he drove away leaving her alone in the driveway. She walked past the sign that read **Jean Grey School for Higher Learning**. About a year ago Wolverine had reopened the school for young mutants. Riley walked into the main courtyard and around the phoenix statue in the center. Some students walked past her as they made their way outside the mansion to enjoy the fresh air. One of the kids created a snowball out of thin air and threw it at one of the other students. The kids looked really happy and at this place they didn't have to hide who they were.

When Riley looked up she saw Storm standing in the opening of the huge doorway. Riley couldn't help but crack a smile at seeing Storm standing there in her full X-men outfit, cape and all.

"Hey there stranger!" She said with a smile on her face while walking down the few steps with open arms to pull Riley into a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you so much." Riley said to Storm when she pulled back from the hug.

"Come on; let's get your stuff to your room."

Storm had prepared a room for her on the third floor next to one of the female students. She dropped her suitcase on the neatly made up bed and hanged her jacket on a hook on the wall.

"So tell me how are things here?" Riley asked Storm that was standing in the doorway waiting for Riley to finish putting her things in place.

"Oh you know. Same old same old. Since you are here I actually wanted to ask a favor from you." Riley looked at Storm with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" Riley said with a bit of surprise. "I'll just wait for you at the medical rooms so you can finish unpacking first."

When Riley heard the word medical room she could guess what this was about and let out a sigh. She finished unpacking her stuff and put some of her stuff in the small bathroom that her room had. Storm probably made sure Riley got one of the rooms with a bathroom attached to it because she knew the students normally had larger bathrooms that they needed to share. She had taken a mental note to thank Storm for that. Her phone buzzed when she was walking down the stairs on her way to the medical wing. She quickly grabbed it and opened up her texts.

 **What are you doing tomorrow night?**

It was a message from Wade. She smiled widely at her phone and took a moment to text back.

 **I'm out of town this weekend visiting a friend. Are you free on Monday?**

She hit send and stuffed her phone back in her pocket while opening up the doors to the medical wing. She entered a hallway that resembled a hospital with smaller rooms to each side for the sick and wounded. She saw Storm standing outside one of the rooms and made her way over to her.

"So I'm sure I can guess it already but what's that favor you need?" Riley said while bumping her shoulder into Storm's with a wink.

Storm pulled a curtain to the side and motioned Riley to follow her. When she stepped inside the room there was a young boy lying on a hospital bed with his leg on a pillow.

"Hey Dave. This here is Riley and she might be able to help you out with that." Storm said as she was pointing to his leg.

Dave tried to sit up straighter but flinched in pain when he tried to move his leg.

"That seems like it hurts a lot. What happened Dave?" Riley said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed.

"I was outside on the basketball field playing a game with my friends, when I was about to make an epic shoot I landed wrong and I swear I could hear my bones break." Dave explained to Riley with a lot of hand motions.

"Dave here is one of our star players so it would be a shame if he was benched for the next 6 weeks." Storm said while giving Dave a pat on his shoulder.

"Alright I'll see what I can do for you Dave. This might get a little bit uncomfortable so you might wanna grab a pillow to hang on to."

Storm grabbed a washcloth from one of the cabinets near the door, rolled it up and handed it over to Dave.

"You might wanna bite down on that."

Dave quickly put the cloth in his mouth and looked at Riley to nod that he was ready for it. Riley put her hands on the broken leg and closed her eyes to focus. Dave his eyes widened and he threw his head back in his pillow while his screams were being muffled by the washcloth. When Riley pulled her hands back tears were streaming down Dave his face.

"I'm so sorry it hurt so badly, but it's fixed now."

Riley said as she patted his leg and Dave noticed it didn't hurt anymore. He spit out the cloth and wiped his face dry. He let out a few hard breaths and sat up straight to stand up.

"That did hurt like a bitch." Dave said earning him a smack against the back of his head by Storm.

"Watch your language Dave."

Riley let out a laugh and Storm gave a wink to Dave. Dave got to his feet and jumped up and down a few times to test out his leg.

"Thanks so much Riley! This is awesome!" Riley smiled at the young boy and looked over at Storm who was mouthing a thank you.

"Why don't you go back to the boy's dorm Dave and let your friends know that you'll be joining them on the basketball field again."

Dave quickly grabbed his phone from the nightstand and gave Riley a quick handshake.

"Thanks again."

Riley smiled back at him.

"You're welcome, and go kick some ass out in the field."

Dave stormed out of the room leaving Storm and Riley behind.

"You set me up; you know I couldn't say no to something like that." Riley said with smile while getting up from her chair.

"I just wanted to see if you still got it."

Riley left the medical wing with Storm to go to the kitchen for a late lunch when her phone buzzed again. She quickly grabbed it and unlocked the screen to see a new text from Wade.

 **Guess that's a date then ;)**

* * *

A/N: So are you guys excited for this story yet?! I certainly am but that's maybe because I'm the one writing it :P

Let me know what you think about it so far! Cya in the next update :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What's got you all smiling?"

Storm said as she bumped into Riley's shoulder. Riley quickly locked her phone and put it away in her pocket.

"It's nothing really." She said with a big smile on her face and a slight blush.

"Oh c'mon spill the beans girl! I haven't seen you smile like that since you first saw snow."

Storm said as she opened up the large doors to the kitchens. When Riley walked in she saw Wolverine standing at the counter eating a sandwich with a boy she didn't recognized.

"Riley!"

Wolverine said as he walked around the counter to pull her into a big bear hug.

"Hey Logan, long time no see."

He released her from the hug with a big smile on his face. If you didn't know him his looks might scare you off but Riley knew he was just a good guy underneath. The fact that he reopened the school to help young mutants was just proof of that. The young boy had also moved around the counter to introduce himself with a handshake.

"Bobby, nice to meet you." Riley took his hand and noticed just how cold it was.

"Riley, nice to meet you too Bobby."

Storm opened up the fridge and pulled out some pre-made sandwiches. Riley took a seat next to Logan at the counter as Storm gave her a plate with the sandwich on it.

"Thanks Storm. I was starving." Riley said before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich.

"So life's been treating you well? You're looking great."

Logan said while giving her a pat on the back. Riley quickly chewed away her full mouth which made Storm laugh.

"Very funny Storm." Riley said with a laugh when she finally had room in her mouth to speak.

"Life's been good, very busy with work but found myself with this weekend off so here I am."

Riley rather not talks about her work with Logan and Storm because she knew they didn't really agree with her line of work.

"So you're still doing whatever you were doing?" Logan said carefully with his eyebrows raised.

Maybe he was avoiding the real word because Bobby was in the room but c'mon it's not like she had to be ashamed of her job.

"Yes Logan, I'm still a mercenary. It's not a dirty word or something." She looked over at Storm who just shrugged her shoulders and took the empty plates to the dishwasher.

"I know I just wish you would have taken on a different profession." Riley let out a sigh as she knew what he was getting at.

"You know I'm not super hero material Logan." Logan was about to say something when Storm came in between.

"Why don't I show you the basketball court outside? I'm sure Dave is willing to show off his moves now that his leg is healed up."

Riley thankfully took the opportunity to get out of this discussion with Logan.

"She healed up his leg?!" Logan asked as Storm and Riley had already barged out of the kitchen.

They were giggling down the hallway because they had just left Logan behind all confused. He knew Riley rather not use her powers so for her to just randomly heal up one of his students was rare. As they made their way outside to the basketball court Storm decided to poke the bear again.

"So you never did tell me why you were smiling at your phone." Riley let out a sigh; she had hoped Storm had forgotten about it.

"It's just some guy I met." Storm could hardly contain her giggles.

"Must be some guy if he's got you all love struck like that."

Riley punched Storm in the shoulder.

"I'm not love struck. He's just different that's all."

When they were at the sideline of the basketball court they watched the boys running around the court. When Dave threw the ball and was about to score one of the other guys on the field teleported in front of the ball and caught it before it made the shot.

"Hey no cheating remember!"

Storm yelled out to them and the boy threw the ball to the rival team and held his arms up in surrender to Storm.

"You really have this teaching thing down, don't you?" Riley said with a wink to Storm.

"I do my best. It's important to me that these kids feel safe and protected. Something I wish I could have given you when you were just a kid."

Riley gave Storm a small smile as she thought back to her youth. Storm had found Riley when she was already sixteen and had just escaped from the weapon X program. Not really escaped, more like released. One female scientist whose name she never learned had taken pity on the young Riley and had orchestrated her escape from Weapon X. Her greatest regret in life was never being able to thank the scientist that risked everything for her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any memories."

Storm said as she put an arm around Riley's shoulder and pulled her to her side.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you found me when you did."

The basketball rolled over to where Riley and Storm were standing. Storm picked up the ball and took two steps back before throwing the ball to Riley. Riley caught the ball just in time as she had not expected Storm to just throw it at her.

"Think you still got this as well?"

Storm said with a big smile as she joined the other boys on the court, daring Riley into a game of basketball.

Later in the evening Deadpool was walking down an abandoned office building to complete his latest contract.

 _Hooray for more money!_

He was especially excited for this since it involved some crazy guy that was kidnapping young woman, tortured them and then left them to die in an alley.

 _Hooray for bringing justice you mean._

The police had found no evidence but really this case was just over their heads. So a wealthy businessman had hired Deadpool to hunt down and kill this maniac after his daughter had been the latest victim.

 _How could anyone hurt a pretty lady?_

Deadpool opened up a door that lead to another hallway that was completely dark except for one door at the end that was letting light shine through at the bottom.

"Guess we found our maniac."He said quietly to himself and he tried to walk as quietly as possible.

 _Go get him_.

The door was ajar but he couldn't see inside the room. Slowly he pressed his gloved hand against the door and pressed against it to open it up. When he peeked inside he saw a skinny guy leaning over a table with his back towards Deadpool.

"Why won't you heal?! Why do I keep ending up getting the wrong girl?!"

The skinny guy let out as he banged his fists on the table. When Deadpool took a better look around the guy he saw a girl sitting in a chair behind the table. She had duct tape over her mouth and her face was beaten up. From the looks of it, it seemed like the skinny guy had tied her up against the chair. Deadpool opened up the door completely and took a step inside. Behind the girl was a large board filled with papers and pictures of various women.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you how to treat a woman right?" Deadpool said as he grabbed one of his katanas.

The skinny guy turned around and looked at Deadpool with widened eyes.

"It's you." The guy let out with a gasp.

"It's me!"Deadpool said in return with a big smile.

 _Finally someone who knows who we are?_

The girl behind the table had started sobbing against her duct tape so Deadpool decided not to drag this one out for the sake of the girl. He took a step forward and drove his katana through the skinny guy who hadn't even taken action to defend himself. The skinny guy looked sickly and one the edge of death already.

"Your healing, they are after it." The guy said in between coughing up blood.

"What was that, I didn't quite get that?" He said as he pulled the guy closer to hear him.

"They are coming for your healing powers. Yours and the girl."

 _Who are they?_

"I have no idea."

He said out loud to himself. The guy bended forward as life had drained out of him and Deadpool let him drop to the floor while pulling his katana from him. Wiping the sword clean before putting it back on his back. He walked around the table and pulled up his dagger to cut the girl loose. He grabbed the duct tape from his mouth and ripped it off in one quick motion.

"Sorry." He said as she let out a painful cry.

 _That must have hurt._

With her long blonde curls she kinda reminded him of Riley that night in the Black Lotus.

 _When she was looking smoking hot!_

She threw her arms around his neck and started sobbing on his suit.

"Shhh, it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll bring you to the police."

 _We're a hero!_

Deadpool took a quick look at the board and noticed a blurry picture of Riley in the white dress with her blonde curls. Why would this creep have a picture of last night? He pulled the picture of the board along with a few others and quickly snagged a few other papers and put it in one of his many pouches. He escorted the girl out of the office building and made sure to drop her off safe and sound at the police station. When they were standing in front of the station the girl turned around at him.

"Thanks for saving me, Spiderman."

She quickly turned around to go inside the station and left Deadpool standing there like a fool.

 _WHAT!_

"I'M NOT-" He threw his hands up in defeat. "Never mind."

With the girl and all he had forgotten to take the picture for the confirmation. Dammit now he had to go back again when he really just wanted to lie on his couch and order some pizza. He quickly made his way back to the office building. After a few minutes he was back inside the room with the dead skinny guy. He snapped the picture and quickly sends it. He moved back over to the board and took a better look at the pictures.

All the woman on it looked alike in some degree. Most of them had long blonde hair but a few of the newest pictures showed woman with a brown shorter hairdo. The latest picture he recognized straight away. It was taken this morning at the Starbucks where he had run into Riley. On the picture it showed Riley sitting at a table with him in his normal clothes. This guy was after Riley? Or after him? This was getting confusing. His phone buzzed with a new text message.

 **Kill confirmed. Money has been wired to your account. Thank you.**

First time he had ever received a thank you after it. _Now people will finally se_ _e us as a hero!_ _I highly doubt that._ "Shut up you guys, I need to think." He looked back at the board and noticed a paper sticking out behind one of the photos. Weapon X. Deadpool felt a slight shock go through him and he know for sure now that this was something more than just some random lunatic torturing women for fun. He grabbed his phone and made a new text, putting Wolverine as the receiving party.

 **Found something big maybe. We need to talk.**

He made his way out of the office building and quickly made his way home to his apartment to get some sleep. His phone buzzed when he entered his apartment and he quickly grabbed it from his pouch.

 **This better not be one of your dick jokes. I have some time tomorrow. I'll see you at the X-Mansion.**

 _Haha he wrote dick._

"Seriously this is the reply I get for being serious for once? At least he agreed to talk to us."

He empties his pouches on the table and sat down to look them over. Most of them just looked like scribbles from a mad man but he could tell that this guy was trying to find Riley. Apparently she is even more interesting then he thought.

Riley had woken up early at the X-Mansion and decided to go out for a run around the mansion. Just because it was a weekend doesn't mean she could slack off on her training. She looked through her suitcase for her running clothes and grabbed her sneakers. She pulled on her black running shorts and a pink fluorescent tank top before getting her sneakers on. It was around eight am on a Saturday morning so must of the students were still fast asleep. Riley made her way downstairs to the kitchen after she locked her room with the key Storm gave her yesterday. When she walked inside the kitchen Logan was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Logan."

She said with a smile while grabbing a banana as her breakfast.

"Morning Riley. I wanted to say I was sorry for yesterday. You know I don't want to pressure you into working with us. What you did for Dave was really nice of you."

Riley walked around the counter and put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind.

"Thanks Logan. You know you can always call me for an emergency. I'm just not ready to take on the weight of the world yet like you guys."

Logan nodded his head in understanding and gave the arm around his neck a small pat. Riley released Logan from the hug and took a bite out of her banana.

"I'm gonna go run around the grounds for a bit. Can you tell Storm when you see her?"

Logan nodded his head.

"Sure thing Riley."

Riley gave him a wink as she walked out the door. The sun was shining brightly outside as she started her run around the grounds. She knew the grounds well from the time she had spend here a few years ago. She ran down a path that led to a small forest. The trees would provide some shading against the bright sun. After about forty-five minutes of running and sweating all over she decided now would be a good time to head back. Seems like a few students had the same idea as her as she saw more than one starting to run the same path she just did. When she reached the front door of the mansion she could hear someone screaming something inside.

"I'm sorry for making a joke, but I did come for something serious!"

When Riley walked in the hallway she saw the back of Deadpool pleading with Wolverine to listen to him.

"Fine, I'll give you one more chance. Just come to my office before you wake up the entire house."

 _Shouldn't these kids be awake by now?_

"You would think so."

"And stop talking to yourself!"

Wolverine spat out as he lead Deadpool the way to his office walking past Storm.

"What was that about?" Riley said as she walked up to Storm.

"Deadpool sent Logan a text last night saying he had to talk to him about something big. But honestly everything is always a big joke with that guy so I wouldn't expect anything from it."

Riley crossed her arms and looked at the two men walking to Wolverines office down the hall.

"What's the deal what that guy anyways?"

Storm looked at her surprised.

"You don't know him? He was in Weapon X just like you."

Riley let out a laugh and averted her eyes away from Logan's office door.

"I knew that much obviously. I just mean I don't know much else about him. I was gone from Weapon X when he joined and I've only saw him last Thursdays night for the first time."

Storm looked at Riley with surprise.

"Really you saw him? Where?"

Riley let out a sigh because she didn't like talking about her work so she tried to describe it as vaguely as possible.

"He had the same target as me. So we ran into each other."

Storm's eyes widened a bit as Riley saw her thinking about things.

"He's not the guy that you've been texting right?"

Riley burst out laughing while walking up the first set of steps on the big stair.

"Dear god no. The guy I've been texting I met at Starbuck the next morning. Anyways I'm gonna take a shower now before the whole mansion can smell me."

Riley quickly ran up the flight of stairs until she reached the third floor. She opened up the door to her room and quickly stripped down to take a quick shower in her bathroom. She was still curious as hell about Deadpool but she decided not to ask too many questions at once or Storm will tease her with it. Always when Riley would show the least amount of interest in a guy Storm would be all over it to try and hook her up. When she was done with her shower she grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around herself. She was about to grab some clothes from her suitcase when there was a knock on her door and some voices just outside.

"Just open it up already."

"It's polite to knock; seriously do you have no manners?"

"She said she was taking a shower so we should knock."

"All the more reason to just open it up!"

Riley had to laugh at the little quarrel that was going on just outside her door.

"Give me minute, I'm getting dressed."

She said loud enough so they could hear. She wondered why they were all waiting in front of her door to talk to her. What she was more excited about was that she could hear Deadpool was also there. She quickly grabbed some underwear, pulled on her jeans and a black shirt. When she opened her door she saw Wolverine, Deadpool and Storm waiting for her.

"What's going on guys?" She said while leaning against her doorframe.

"Are you the girl with the sick healing factor like me and Wolvie here?" Deadpool blurted out making Wolverine and Storm sigh.

"We already told you she is the girl. Why do you need to ask it again?"

Riley just looked at them confused. Why would Deadpool need to know about her healing factor?

"How do you know about that?"

Riley looked over at Storm who was shaking her head, indicating that she wasn't the one to tell Deadpool about her healing factor.

"Look Riley, as much as I don't like Deadpool he's got some solid evidence that you might be in danger."

"Hey, why the hate? I like you." Deadpool said with a scuff.

"By the way, did we meet before?" He said focusing his attention back on Riley.

"We did actually. A few days ago in the Black Lotus."

 _I told you it was the same girl._

"So why am I in danger?"

Deadpool handed her over the picture of her in Starbuck with Wade. Storm stepped in closer to take a look at the picture over Riley's shoulder.

"Hey but that's-"

Deadpool interrupted before Storm could say anything else.

"A picture of her with some guy in Starbucks. Yes very observant Storm."

Deadpool slightly shook his head at Storm while Riley was still staring at the picture. Wolverine gave Storm a knowing nod meaning she wasn't allowed to tell Riley anything.

"This is the guy I met in Starbucks, Storm." Riley said with a goofy smile.

"Please don't tell me he is evil because this is the first guy that I really like."

 _Did you hear that? She actually likes us!_

Wolverine let out a cough while stomping Deadpool in his side as he was nearly jumping up with excitement.

"Ahum, no that guy is totally fine actually but I found this picture last night in an office where some guy was torturing woman."

 _We're more than fine!_

Riley didn't know why that had anything to do with her.

"Why would my picture be there?" Deadpool turned the picture over and let Riley read the back. Weapon X survivor.

"This guy is after your healing factor. He was testing the woman to see if they would heal."

Riley gasped a put a hand in front of her mouth in shock.

"They are hurting woman because of me?"

She felt tears prickling in her eyes and she felt Storm putting her arm around her. This is exactly why she didn't want people to know about her healing factor or abilities. Somehow other people always end up getting hurt for it.

"Hey it's ok; I killed the bad guy who was there."

Deadpool said in a soothing voice Wolverine had never heard before. He was beginning to think Deadpool actually did care about Riley.

"I just don't know if there are more people behind this, so I thought it would be best to warn you and tell you to be careful."

Riley nodded her head. If she knew someone was after her she would have the advantage now knowing they would be coming.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks I guess." Riley said with confidence.

"Can I keep this picture? For ehm research or something?" Riley asked while Storm tried to not giggle.

"So you can research your crush?" Storm said while bursting out in giggles while Deadpool just looked at Riley with amusement in his eyes.

"It's not...I mean... Gosh I can never tell you people anything!" Riley said while walking back inside her room and slamming her door.

Storm turned around at Deadpool.

"So I'm guessing you don't want her to know just yet?" He nodded his head and smiled.

"You do know she will find out one day right? I mean Riley is a pretty smart girl, she will figure it out."

Wolverine added in on the conversation.

"Let her figure it out on her own and don't spoil the fun!" Deadpool said as he walked away from them to race down the stairs.

* * *

Thank you for checking out this story! It's been getting a good ammount of views, sadly no reviews yet but I appriciate all the views so far!

I hope you guys like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Riley had her back against her door while letting out a big breath. She couldn't believe she had let Storm get under her skin like that. It wasn't like her to get all flustered up about some guy she only had one coffee with. Honestly though she was more worried if the people that were after her would use Wade to get to her. She grabbed her phone from her bed and pulled up the conversation with Wade.

 **Morning. How are you doing today?**

When she hit send she knew how lame this text must be but she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

 **Morning to you too. I'm actually on my way to get some Starbuck again. Let's hope no one runs into me today.**

His text put a smile on her face. More like a stupid grin than a smile. She put her phone in her back pocket and walked out her room to find Storm. She found Storm downstairs talking a student. Riley waited till she was done with her conversation before she stepped up to get Storm's attention.

"Hey Storm. So about that guy on the picture."

Storm seemed surprised that Riley brought him up again seeing as Riley never likes to talk about boys.

"What about him?" She said with a smile.

"I'm actually having a date with him. On Monday."

Storm her smile just grew wider as she tried to maintain her excitement.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

Storm let out a squeal of excitement and hugged Riley hard.

"Of course, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"

Riley wiggled her way out of the hug with a big smile on her face.

"Alright alright calm down. It's just a date."

Deadpool made his way back into the abandoned office building, determined to find more clues about who has it out for Riley.

 _Look at us being all hero-like!_

He stepped over the dead guy who was beginning to smell.

 _It is best if we hurry this up._

"Like I don't know that. Now shut up and let me look around."

He looked over some papers on the table but they seemed useless to him. He spotted a name on one of the papers. Dr. Wakeman. There were a lot of scribbles around it and stuff he couldn't make out but he tugged it in his pouch to take with him. Dr. Wakeman, where did he hear that name before.

 _Maybe on the TV?_

He sat down on the chair that still had the ropes the dead guy used to restrain the girl hanging from it. He threw his feet on the table and flipped through a few more pages. There was a lot of information about a girl with healing abilities that escaped Weapon X. Riley must have escaped the Weapon X program before he joined because he'd be damn sure he wouldn't forget a pretty face like that. _Or an ass like that._ He nearly fell off his chair when his phone started vibrating.

 **Found a contract. You up for it?**

 _Yay more money!_

He could use the distraction of a new kill and the money.

 **Of course! Send me the details.**

He quickly replied and decided to dig into Dr. Wakeman later. He got the text with the details. The guy he needed to kill would be going out to dinner tonight so he decided to go home to get some more of his toys. Maybe one with a silencer on it so he wouldn't draw too much attention. As he walked out of the building his phone went off again.

 **About the date..What are we gonna do?**

He let out a little chuckle before answering. He hadn't really giving much thought into the date yet. He decided to go with the normal options.

 **I'll take you out for dinner and a movie. Is that cheesy enough for you? ;)**

He hit send and he almost immediately got a reply from Riley.

 **I happen to love cheese.**

He let out a laugh and put his phone back into one of the pouches.

Riley was in a fitting room stuffed with at least ten different outfits. Storm hadn't even giving her a chance to look at something on her own, she just had to stay in the fitting room while Storm handed her new outfits. She was starting to regret this whole shopping trip.

"Here try this. It will look great on you."

Storm said as she pushes her arm through the curtain, holding up another outfit.

"What was wrong with the other four outfits?" Riley said with a slight tone of desperation in her voice.

She was never getting out of this fitting room again if it was up to Storm.

"It's not sexy enough Riley! I wanna see you in something else than jeans and hoodies!"

Storm shouted across the store. Thank god Riley was in the fitting room so she wouldn't have to feel embarrassed by strangers looking at her. Riley actually did have a lot of nice clothes at home, but she only pulled those out when she has a contract she could complete by just seducing the guy. But Storm didn't have to know that and she didn't want to use those clothes for a date because that would feel wrong to her. She had taken lives in those clothes; it would feel weird to have dinner in them. She pulled on the leather dress Storm had giving her and looked herself over in the mirror. The dress had a high neckline with long sleeves and ended just above her knees. Even though she wasn't showing any skin with this dress it made her feel incredibly sexy. It was hugging her body in all the right places and it brought out the curves of her small frame. This was it, she was done. This is the one she wanted for her date with Wade. She changed back into her jeans with black hoodie and left the fitting room. Storm had just walked back up holding more clothes.

"No need for that Storm. I want this one." Riley said as she held up the dress with a big smile.

"Perfect choice. I was hoping you would go for that one. I'll go get the clothes from the fitting room before that girl over there gets mad at me for making a mess."

Storm said as she pointed towards a stressed out girl that seemed to work here. Riley let out a small chuckle as she made her way to the checkout. When she had paid she could feel her phone go off. It wasn't a text message this time; someone was calling her with an unknown number.

"Hello?"

She held her finger up at Storm to silence her when she walked up to Riley.

"So sorry to resort to calling you Riley but I've got a new contract for you that you can't skip out on."

Storm looked at her confused and Riley turned away to not let Storm hear too much.

"Okay, tell me."

Storm signaled that she would go get them some coffee so she could take her call in private. Riley nodded her head and went to sit down on a bench.

"Some guy in a human trafficking organization went rogue and now he ordered a hit on the guy running the place down at the docks in Jersey. If you take this guy out Riley, it would do mayor damage in the trafficking organization here in New York."

She knew her friend knew she would take the job as soon as he brought up human trafficking. It was a matter that hit close to home as human trafficking was the reason she got into Weapon X in the first place.

"I'll do it. Text me the details."

When she hung up her phone she thought back of when she was a child. Scared and alone in a container with other mutants who had been taken away to be sold off to the Weapon X program. Or to anyone else who was willing to perform experiments on them just to see what makes the mutants tick. The text message she received with the details took her attention away from the sad memories. Seems like she would have to cut her weekend with Storm short as the hit had to go down tonight. Storm was just walking back towards Riley with two Starbucks coffees in her hands. Riley got up from the bench and walked over to Storm to grab her coffee.

"What was that about? It seemed serious." Storm said as they were walking past the stores.

"Yeah it was. I'm gonna have to go when we get back to the X-Mansion. Something came up that I have to take care of."

Riley saw Storm her face drop and immediately she felt guilty for having to bail on Storm again.

"It's a new contract isn't it?" She said as Riley took a sip of her hot coffee.

"It's not just any contract Storm. I can't tell you more, just that it's important to me."

Storm let out a sigh and hooked her arm with Riley's.

"Fine, I won't judge. Let's get back to the Mansion then."

Riley was glad that even though Storm never agreed with her mercenary life, she would never give Riley a hard time about it.

Riley was packing up her things in the room she was staying when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." She said as she was stuffing her clothes in the suitcase.

Logan walked into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Storm told me you were leaving today." Riley nodded her head.

"Yeah I just have something to take care off tonight." Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Is that really such a good idea when there are people who are after you?"

Riley let out a sigh and dropped her shower gel in the suitcase.

"You know I can take care of myself Logan. It's just business as usual, you don't have to worry."

Logan walked up to her and grabbed her softly by her shoulders.

"I know Riley. Just know that we always have a place for you here and if anything is wrong you can call us."

He pulled her into a hug that lasted five seconds and then walked out the door to leave her to her packing. Storm had been waiting outside with Riley for the taxi that was on his way to pick her up. When Storm saw the taxi come up the driveway she grabbed Riley and pulled her into a hug.

"Can you call me tonight? Just so I know you're alright?" Riley nodded her head.

"I will, don't worry. I love you."

She gave Storm a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her suitcase as the taxi came to a hold next to her.

"I love you too sweety."

An hour later Riley walked inside her apartment getting ready for business. She put her suitcase at the dining table and would unpack it later. She walked over to her bedroom and opened up her closet. She couldn't charm her way into the docks with a dress so she would have to go with her normal clothes so would wear on the job. She stripped out of her jeans and black hoodie and grabbed some black stretch jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. She strapped her belt around her waist and secured her holsters with straps around her legs. She strapped her knife around her ankle and checked to see if it was secured. In her bathroom she pulled her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face. She grabbed a leather jacket from her closet and tucked her cell phone in one of the pouches hanging on her belt.

"Alright let's do this."

She said to herself as she grabbed a helmet from the floor near her front door. She walked downstairs quickly. When she was outside she walked into a nearby alley. Normally she would just take a cab but around this time traffic could be bad. She pulled the cover off of her motorcycle, got on it and revved her baby to life. After she pulled her helmet on she drove out into the busy streets of New York. It didn't take her to long to arrive at the docks. The sun had gone completely down and the dock was only illuminated by a few stray lights.

She parked her baby a few buildings away from the one she had to go in. She crept past a few buildings before she had sight of the building that was supposedly used for the human trafficking. A few guards were making rounds around the building, heavily armed. "Fuck me." She said quietly to herself. This was going to be a lot more work than she had thought. She saw one guard going to the back of the building. If she took that one out quietly she could smash in a window to enter the building. She slowly walked towards the building, keeping in the shadows and close to the wall.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw a car drive up the main entrance. Some guy in a fancy suit got out and thanked the driver. Must be one of their new clients to buy some innocent people, by the looks of it he seemed like a pimp. She made her way to the back of the building and saw that the guard was standing with his face against the wall taking a piss. Riley slowly grabbed some choke wire from one of the pouches on her belt and slowly moved behind him. The guard was taken off guard when Riley wrapped the wire around his neck and twisted it along with her whole body so she and the guard were standing back to back.

Riley pulled as hard as she could nearly having the whole weight of the guard on her back. When he stopped twitching she let go and his body fell to the ground with a soft thump. She looked inside through a dirty window and saw nobody inside. Using the backside of her gun she smashed the window as quietly as she could. Luckily for her lots of containers were being moved all around the docks so there was a lot of noise in the surrounding area. With her gun she pushed the pieces of glass away so she could climb inside without getting hurt.

The room she was in was empty apart from a table and a cabinet. She moved to the door and slowly opened it. She looked out into a long hallway with stairs that were going upstairs. With no guard in sight she stepped out into the hallway and stayed close to the wall as she walked towards the stairs. If she had learned one thing in her time as a mercenary it was that the important guys were always upstairs. She softly climbed the stairs with her gun ready. She had already put the silencer on it so if she had to shoot a guard it wouldn't draw too much attention. Upstairs it had the same layout.

A long hallway with doors to the sides that led to different rooms. Two doors at the end of the hallway indicated that it was probably the main conference room. Bad guys are always so predictable. She moved to the two doors when suddenly a door at the other side of the hallway opened up. Not knowing what would be on the other side Riley quickly opened up a door and stepped inside to hide before she was spotted by the person that was about to step in the hallway. The room she found herself in was pitch dark, small and she nearly fell over a broomstick.

Great must be a storage room for cleaning supplies. She tried to take another step backwards and felt herself bump into a body. Before she could turn around and react, she felt an arm go around her waist that pushed her against him and a gloved hand was pressed up against her mouth. Her heart rate suddenly went through the roof. She tried to kick her assaulter but it was no use, he was a lot taller than her and had her pinned down.

"Shhh don't fight and be quiet or you're gonna sell us both out."

She recognized the voice even if it was just a whisper. Her back was pressed up against his chest so she couldn't move. When he felt her relax he slowly let her go.

"Deadpool? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She whispered to him while turning around and smacking him across the chest. She tried to take a step back but nearly fell over the broomstick again so Deadpool quickly grabbed her and pulled her against him.

"Well obviously I'm having a party in here. What do you think?"

He whispered back before putting a hand over her mouth again.

 _Dude be quiet or we're gonna get caught!_

He could see two men walk past their door as their shadows showed under the door because of the lights in the hallway. She slapped his hand away when they no longer heard the footsteps.

"Will you stop doing that? I know when to be quiet. Don't tell me you have the same contract again." She said while rolling his eyes at him.

"I'm here for the pimp." He said while adjusting a strap around his leg.

 _Who you should have finished off at the restaurant._

"Good, I'm here for the one he is meeting. God this space is small." She said while bumping into him again.

"So how are we doing this?" She said while pointing between the two of them.

"Well the space is small but I'm sure we can find a way."

_Perv._

Deadpool said with a naughty smirk showing through his mask. Riley knew Deadpool was just trying to mess with her so she didn't let his perverted suggestion get to her. In fact she decided to just play along to have some fun and see how he would react. She put one hand on his chest and leaned against him while letting her other hand roam to his lower regions.

"So you want to mix business with pleasure?" She said in a soothing voice.

 _Score! She totally wants us!_

She could feel his body tense up, obviously he hadn't expected her to react like this. He recovered soon enough though as he snaked his arm around her and landed his hand on her butt pushing her even closer against him.

"Oh baby, I'm all about the pleasure."

 _You're here for a contract. Stay focused!_

Riley squeezed his junk and gave him a wink before moving her hand back up and over his shoulder. She took hold of one his katana's which he should have known if he wasn't so distracted.

"Then let's go kill these motherfuckers and take care of the business part first."

In one swift motion she grabbed and unsheathed his katana turned around and kicked the door open. She used his katana to slice through a guard that was standing nearby and made her way to the big doors.

 _What just happened?_

"I don't know, but I think I'm in love." Deadpool said to himself.

 _She has taken one of our katana's. Focus!_

Deadpool shook his head to try and regain focus and repositioned his junk as best he could in his suit. That girl has giving him a serious hardon and that wasn't all too comfortable in the suit. He grabbed his one katana that was left and followed Riley out in the hallway. The two guards from earlier were already dropped to the ground and Riley was standing before the two large doors.

"You ready? Or are you gonna let me do all the work?" She said with a smirk while spinning his katana around.

"Let's do this."

He said while walking up to her and kicking one of the doors in. The two men inside didn't knew what hit them. Three guards were assigned to protect them so the boss and the pimp duck down behind an overthrown table while they let the guards to the fighting for them. Such cowards. Riley and Deadpool worked together avoiding the bullets from the guards like they were dancing.

Riley drove her katana through one of the guard's legs causing him to fall to the ground. She kicked him hard in the face knocking him out while Deadpool covered her back making sure the other guards were too distracted to shoot at her. Deadpool sliced one of them across the chest causing him to fall back and black out. The other guard was about to shoot Deadpool in the back but Riley quickly grabbed her gun and ended him with a headshot.

"Nice shot." Deadpool said as he wiped his katana off on one of the guards.

Riley wasn't scared to get her hands a little bloody and Deadpool loved that. She's not like one of those other X-men pussies. Riley smiled at Deadpool and threw his katana back at him.

"Thanks for letting me wield your sword." She said with a wink.

She heard noise come from behind the table where their two targets were hiding but as she turned around while grabbing her gun to point at the noise she heard a gun go off. Before she could register that the pimp had shot her, she felt an excruciating burning sensation in her shoulder.

"Fucking hell!"

She screamed out as she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder with her right hand. Deadpool wasted no time and emptied his gun on the pimp and boss hiding behind the table. Their blood was slowly making their way around the table so he knew they would be dead. Deadpool quickly focused his attention to Riley who was lying on the ground in pain.

"Are you okay? Why are you not healing?" He said as he helped her up and carried her to a chair.

"The bullet is in my shoulder." She said with a painful expression on her face.

"Fuck, you have to get it out so I can heal."

Riley was already tucking on her leather jacket to take it off but her left arm wouldn't move. Deadpool grabbed her sleeve and helped her take it off.

"I'm gonna have to rip your shirt."

He said as he studied the entry wound in her shoulder. Blood was seeping it out from it but he could already see that the tissue was trying to heal.

"Just hurry up and do it."

She said through gritted teeth and grabbed his shoulder to have something to hang to. Deadpool grabbed his dagger and sliced her shirt apart to get better access to the wound.

"Alright this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker. Brace yourself."

He said right before he put his dagger in her shoulder to cut the bullet out. She gave a small scream when the dagger made its first cut but fell quiet after that and instead focused on squeezing the shit out of Deadpool's shoulder. The bullet fell to the ground with a loud clink sound.

"Oh thank god."

Riley said as she quickly put her right hand over the wound to speed up the healing.

"Well the name's Deadpool but I guess that works too."

He said with a smirk while getting to his feet and walking over to the dead guys behind the table.

"C'mon we still have to get the kills confirmed so we can get paid and get the hell out of here."

Riley pulled on her leather jacket and got up from the chair to snap a photo of her target. Deadpool really turned it into a bloodbath so she was careful with her footing. She quickly made a picture of her target and sent it to her contact. Both of their phones went off at the same time with the same message.

 **Kill confirmed. Money is transferred to your account.**

Riley put her phone back into one of the pouches on her belt and watched Deadpool do the same.

"Let's get out of here."

Riley said as she stepped over a pool of blood when she walked towards the hallway. Deadpool quickly followed after her.

"Hey hang on, when do we get to the pleasure part?!"

Riley stopped dead in her tracks and Deadpool nearly bumped into her. She turned around so fast that Deadpool nearly didn't have time to react. She grabbed him by his shoulders and pushes him back inside the storage room they were in before.

"What the..."

Deadpool let out as the door shut close behind them leaving them inside the dark room again.

"Shut up."

Riley said as held up her hand to signal him to be quiet. She heard a few guards come up the stairs and walking past where they were hiding.

"What the fuck happened here?! Spread out and let's find the motherfuckers who did this!"

They could hear the guards run past their door again as they stood in the storage room pressed up against each other.

"I like where this is going."

Deadpool whispered to Riley as he put one arm around her back and pressed her closer to him. Riley wasn't going to lie, she really had enjoyed herself with Deadpool and being in this small room with him together actually made her feel good. It made her feel wanted and not in the way those perverted businessmen usually made her feel. She decided to step out of her comfort zone for once and surprised herself at how bold she has gotten around Deadpool.

"Lift your mask up."

She whispered to him as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"You do get the whole secret identity thing I got going on right?"

He replied quietly to not draw any attention of the guards that were sweeping the building.

"Just lift it slightly then. We're in a dark closet anyways, dumbass. Unless you don't want this of course."

She whispered while grabbing one of his hands and putting it on her ass. He gave her ass a good squeeze and pressed her against his groin.

"You didn't think that was a gun against you right?" He said as he used his free hand to slightly lift his mask up to his nose.

"I was hoping it wasn't."

Riley pulled his head down and stood on her tippy toes to catch his lips with her own. She could feel the rough surface of his skin and his lips felt like they were chapped. It was the opposite of her own soft skin. He gave into her in a heartbeat and deepened the kiss, using his tongue to get Riley to give him access. The kiss was a bit sloppy but filled with passion. Deadpool grabbed Riley by her legs and threw them around his hips while pushing her back against the door. Riley was grinding against his groin and Deadpool was once again reminded at how uncomfortable his suit is when he is hard.

Riley broke the kiss to catch her breath as she leaned her head back against the door with a soft thump. Deadpool wasted no time to assault her neck with sloppy kisses while still moving his body against her. Deadpool loved the sound of the small moans Riley was making between pants.

"I could swear I heard something over here."

They stopped moving their bodies when they heard the guard talking just on the other side of the door. Riley let her legs fall back on the ground as Deadpool put his mask back in place.

"Guess its back to business."

Riley said as she grabbed one of Deadpool's katanas again and turned to around to get ready to open the door. Deadpool grabbed his suit at his crotch and pulled on it a few times to get his junk to move into place. Riley looked at him while rolling her eyes.

"Seriously?" He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his katana.

"What? The suit is killing me." Riley let out a laugh and put her hand on the door handle.

"Just get ready."

She swung the door open and saw the surprised look on the guard's face. Before he could cock his gun Riley had already sliced his arm so he would drop the gun. Deadpool took care of the other guard that stood further down the hallway. With an amazing jump he drove his katana through the chest of the guard.

"Let's get out of here."

He said when he pulled his katana back and gestured for Riley to go down the stairs. Riley pulled Deadpool with her into the room she broke into so they could escape through the shattered window. When they were out they both ran a few blocks in the shadows of the buildings till Riley reached her motorcycle.

"This has to be my most interesting contract ever!"

Deadpool said when they came to a halt. She laughed at how enthusiastic Deadpool can get over killing some people and making out in a closet. Riley took a step towards Deadpool with his katana and leaned against his chest while putting his katana back on his back. She stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his masked cheek.

"Thanks for letting me play with your sword."

* * *

Longest chapter so far for this story. Thanks so much for the love you guys have given this story! Thanks for the follows and favorites and the reviews! It means a lot to see that you guys like Riley and like the story! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley unlocked the door to her apartment with a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she had just left Deadpool standing there at the docks after the night they had. Her flirty side really acted up around Deadpool but she couldn't go too far with him. Not when she had a date planned with Wade on Monday. She left her shoes at the door and pulled off her leather jacket to throw it over a chair.

Her shirt was ripped at her shoulder and covered in her blood so she decided to just throw that one in the garbage. She got rid of her weapons and threw them back in her closet. She quickly changed into her comfy pajamas and grabbed her phone before falling on her couch. She had told Storm she would call but she really wasn't in the mood to be on the phone that long so she pulled up the text messages and decided to text Storm instead.

 **Back home, all went fine. Exhausted though so I'm gonna crash.**

She wanted to tell Storm about Deadpool but decided not to since Storm wouldn't be able to stop asking questions. It didn't take too long before her phone buzzed with a new message.

 **I'm glad you're okay. Sleep well sweetie.**

Riley let out a yawn and set her phone aside for now. Her thoughts went back to the Merc with the mouth. The sexy smartass in his red spandex suit. She let out a little giggle as she got up from the couch to move to her bed. Her shoulder was all healed up but she could still feel her sore muscles. She rolled her shoulders a few times before she got into her bed and found a comfortable position to sleep in.

Deadpool on the other hand was not feeling sleepy at all yet. He had his old pc fired up and was sitting in front of it in his grey sweat pants and black hoodie.

"Come on, load faster!" He said to his pc as he was trying to find some information on this Dr. Wakeman dude.

 _Maybe we could use our contract money for a new laptop?_

"Whatever."

He responded to the voice in his head. He finally loaded up a page with information about his this Dr. Douchebag. Seems like he is a genetic scientist with an interest to mutants. The page gave links to several papers Wakeman had written about mutations.

"No way I'm reading all of that."

 _This could be important._

"I know everything I need too. This is just another crazy asshole that wants to use the mutants for his own gain. We just have to make sure that asshat doesn't lay a hand on Riley."

 _You mean our girlfriend?_

"She's not our girlfriend. Yet."

He said with a smirk before pressing his pc off.

"Well boys the night is still young!"

He looked over at his clock that read 12.30 am.

 _Chimichanga time!_

He got up from his chair and walked over to his door to grab his sneakers. He grabbed his jacket from a hook and pulled the hood from his hoodie over his head. He never felt comfortable going out without his suit but the red spandex would draw a lot more attention than his black hoodie. He closed the door behind him and it didn't take too long before he found himself on the busy streets of New York blending in with the crowd. The city never sleeps and that's one of the reasons he loves to live there. He walked past a few closed stores and caught his reflection in the windows.

"Ugly motherfucker."

He said under his breath before he crossed the street to go to his favorite Mexican place.

"Good evening Mister Wade. The regular tonight?"

A small Mexican man said who was standing behind the counter with a big smile. Wade came to this place at least three times a week if not more so the guy knew what he wanted before Wade even walked in the place.

"Thanks Alejandro. I'll be at my table."

Wade said with a grin. He knew the guy's name was Carlos but every time he came in here he called him a different Mexican name. It didn't take Carlos long before he brought Wade his plate with two hot chimichangas on it.

"Thanks Enrique."

He gave Carlos a mischievous look that earned him a smile from the small man.

"It's still Carlos but you're welcome Mister Wade."

He gave Wade a small pat on the back before he went back behind his counter.

When he was about to dig in his second chimichanga a few kids entered the shop. They were making enough noise to be mistaken for a pack of elephants and they were being quite rude to Carlos. A few of them walked past Wade and sat down at a table across from him.

"Dude look at that ugly guy."

One of them said while pointing to Wade. Even though Wade had stopped caring about his looks a long time ago it still hurt him on some level. He gave one of the kids his meanest death glare before his attention was caught by something breaking at the counter. One of the kids had broken a plate and was laughing at Carlos.

 _They are kids, try not to get involved._

Wade really tried to stay out of it but when another plate broke and the whole group of kids broke down laughing he had enough. He was not about to let some group of stupid teenagers trash his favorite Mexican place. He set down his empty plate and got up from his chair. He saw Carlos shake his head at him as if to warn Wade not to get involved but it was already too late. Wade had grabbed one of the teenagers at the back of his hoodie and yanked him away from the counter.

"You. Get yourself and your friends out of here or the next thing that breaks will be your nose."

The guy's friend got up from their seat and stood around Wade in a circle.

"Oh yeah ugly fuck? And who are you bringing with you for that?"

One of the punks said while putting his fists up and standing in a fighting stance.

"Really Mister Wade. You don't have to do this."

Carlos said from behind the counter while he was picking up the broken pieces of the plates the kids broke.

"Miguel I got this."

Wade said to Carlos as one of the teens tries to jump on his back. Wade just turns his body, causing the teen to hit the ground.

"Seriously you kids should just leave now while no bones are broken yet."

The kid that had been harassing Carlos at the counter grabbed Wade his arm and tried to punch him but Wade simply moved his head out of the way. Before the kid knew he had failed his punch Wade had sucker punched him in the face causing his nose to break. The kid let out a scream and grabbed his nose that was already streaming blood down his face.

"Can't say I didn't warn you. Now go!" Wade said while pointing to the door.

The kids grabbed their other friend from the ground and made their way to the door defeated.

"And if I see you kids here again the broken nose will be the least of your problems!"

He watched them leave while walking back to his table to grab his empty plate and putting it on the counter.

"Keep the change Roberto."

He grabbed a twenty dollar bill from his back pocket and left it next to his empty plate.

"Thanks for the help Mister Wade."

Carlos said with a genuine smile and Wade waved at Carlos when he walked out the door.

He checked his phone for the time. 2 am. He could just call it a night now and go to bed.

 _Where's the fun in that?_

He walked the New York streets for a while before he ended up in front of his favorite bar. Sister Margaret's. He opens the door and walks inside the dim lighted bar. A few guys give him a nod or wave at him as he walks by on his way to the bar. He sits on an empty stool and leans on his arms on the bar. It doesn't take long before Weasel spots him and shakes his hand.

"Wade my man. What can I get you?" Wade gives Weasel a cheeky smile.

"I'll have a screaming orgasm tonight." He says while trying to keep a straight face.

"Seriously Wade can't we go one night without a bar fight?" Weasel says while he grabs the bottles he needs for the cocktail.

"Oh you're mistaken my friend. I need this one for myself." Weasel lets out a laugh while he mixes everything together.

"Yeah we could all use one." He says as he puts the glass in front of Wade.

"Cheers buddy." They say as they clink their glasses together.

"I haven't seen you in a while man. It's nice to see you in person again and not just on the phone." Wade lets out a chuckle as he sets his glass back on the bar.

"Yeah I bet you just love seeing my ugly mug."

Weasel gave him a wink before he went to help someone else that was in need of a drink. Wade took that time to look at the pictures Weasel had hanging behind the bar. He saw the familiar faces of the regular mercenaries that visit this bar probably way more than they should. He even spotted himself on one of the pictures but then his eye caught the picture of the beautiful woman that has been occupying his mind for the last couple of days. On the picture was Riley posing for a selfie with Weasel.

"Hey Weasel. Tell me about that picture." Wade said when Weasel had put another drink in front of him.

"The one with the hot chick?" Weasel said as he grabbed the picture of the wall and handed it over to Wade.

"That's Riley. She's been coming in here for a few weeks now. Been handling her contracts for her. If you had come in more you would have known that."

Weasel said while he poured another shot for himself. Wade looked at the picture and gave a small smile at her silly face on the selfie picture.

"Well seems like I'll have to come by more often." Wade said as he handed the picture back to Weasel who put it back on his picture wall.

"Oh you'll like her. She doesn't take shit from nobody and she might be small but she knocked Bill out last week when he tried to grab her ass."

Wade looked over his shoulder at the large muscled man who was playing pool with his friend. The black eye evidence of the punch Riley had given looked back at Weasel with a smirk on his face, clearly happy seeing Bill defeated.

"Yeah so you better not mess with her. Bill's eye is not the only thing that's bruised. His ego is still not recovered." Weasel said as he gave a man his drink and filled up Wade his glass.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that."

Wade said with a smirk as he grabbed his glass and downed the whole thing in one go.

"I'll catch you later Weasel. Time to hit the sack for me." He said as he put his glass back down on the bar and got up from his stool.

"Ok sleep well buddy." Weasel said while he was polishing one of fancier glasses that he owned.

"Who said anything about sleep?" Wade said with a mischievous laugh as he started walking away to the exit.

"TMI Wade, way too much information!"

Weasel screamed after him and he saw Wade wave to him with a big smile before he walked out.

Riley woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. It was Sunday morning so she had decided to sleep in and take it slow today but it seemed like her phone had different plans. When she grabbed her phone she flinched at the bright screen and answered it without seeing who it was.

"Hello?" She said with a morning moan voice as she stretched out her body.

"Riley? Did I just ruin your morning fuck?" Riley heard Weasel say on the other side of the line.

"I just woke up you idiot. What do you have for me?" Riley said as she got out of her bed and opened her curtains.

"Well I have something for you that will earn us both a lot of money. If you can come over in a few I'll explain."

Riley let out a sigh. There goes her free Sunday.

"Sure I'll be over in a few."

Riley threw her phone back on her bed and moved around it to enter her bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her hair. Deciding to save time she just lets her hair air dry. She sits back down on her bed wearing a towel wrapped around her. She looks at her closet and lets out deep breath. She grabs her basic black underwear and bra and looks herself over in the mirror. She rubbed her shoulder where she was shot yesterday. It never felt normal to her that after all the times she had been shot or stabbed there were no scars on her body. She decides to go with practical clothing and grabs a pair of black jeans and a dark blue sweater. She quickly brushes her teeth and grabs her phone of her bed to put it in her back pocket.

She doesn't bother with breakfast since she can just buy some at Starbucks on her way to Weasel. She puts on her sneakers and steps outside her apartment to lock her door. A little while later she steps inside Sister Margaret's with a Starbucks coffee cup in one hand a cinnamon swirl donut in the other. She takes a bite of her donut as she sits down on a bar stool. Weasel was busy behind the bar cleaning up some stuff from the night before.

"Hey you put up my picture."

She says as she noticed her picture with Weasel on his picture wall.

"Of course I did."

He looks over at her and sees her drinking from the Starbucks cup.

"Seriously? You do know I serve coffee as well right?" Riley lets out a small laugh and puts her cup down

. "Well yeah but don't tell me you suddenly added a hazelnut macchiato to your menu?" Weasel lets out a small chuckle as he throws his dirty rag in a bucket.

"Well no princess. Just regular black coffee."

He grabs a bar stool and sits down across from Riley.

"So what's this big contract you woke me up for?" She said while leaning forward on the bar and letting out a yawn.

"Okay so hear me out. Last night before I closed up this Japanese guy shows up wearing a suit and he had one bodyguard with him. He had heard about this strong female mercenary and he came looking for you because he has a job for you."

Riley looked surprised and leaned back in her stool.

"Why me?" She asked him and Weasel turned around to grab a folder from a cabinet behind him.

"Because…" He said as he slams the folder in front of Riley on the bar.

"He needs you to kill his father in this strip club this afternoon."

Riley takes the folder and looks it over. A half naked lady is leaning against a pole while purple and pink lights illuminate her. Riley didn't fail to notice the neon devil horns they photo shopped on the girl's head.

"So what's the downside of this contract?" Riley asks as she puts the folder back down.

"You're gonna have to go undercover in the strip club in order to get close to your target."

Riley's eyes widened as she looked back at the naked lady. Going undercover as a stripper? Could her Sunday get any worse?

"How am I able to pull that off for this afternoon? Don't I have to like get hired there first? And honestly I'll need to know what this is gonna pay before I say yes."

Weasel smiled because he was happy that Riley was already thinking of doing the contract. He had been afraid she would turn it down but then again he knew how money hungry mercenaries could be.

"The guy offered fifty thousand dollar Riley and don't worry about getting in. I know the guy who owns the place and he knows about the hit. He'll let you in through the back and will make sure you'll get in the VIP room where…"

Weasel grabs a paper to read the name of the guy she's going to have to kill.

"Mister Tsukino will be awaiting his death from you."

Riley nodded her head. It sounded like an easy enough deal for her and to be honest Weasel had her at fifty thousand dollars.

"But if the son came in here with a guard, won't the father have his own guards?" W

easel gave a smirk.

"I did say it would give us both money. When you'll be in the VIP room handling the father I'll be in the club with a friend of mine to keep an eye on the guards and we'll also bring the guns since you won't have any place to hide a gun in this outfit."

Weasel said with a naughty smile as he handed Riley a bag with lingerie in it.

"Here, my friend who owns the place dropped this off for you. It's their work outfit so you'll blend right in."

Riley looked inside the bag and saw a lacey thong, a skirt the size of a belt and a beautiful black and pink laced bra.

"How did you know my size?" Riley said with a smile while shaking her head in disbelief that he actually got her the right size.

"You underestimate me woman."

Riley let out a laugh and took another sip from her coffee.

"Fine, I'll do it. What time do I need to be there?" Weasel looked over at his watch.

"In two hours. I'll be in the club with my friend who is also a mercenary, so we'll have your back Riley." Riley got up from her stool and grabbed the lingerie bag.

"Yeah right, only thing you two guys will be doing is watching my back. Pervs."

Riley said with a wink while she made her way to the exit.

"Advantages of the job princess!"

"Tell me again why I couldn't have worn my suit for this?" Wade said as he was walking the streets with Weasel.

"Because don't you think a guy in a red spandex suit would draw a lot of attention in a strip club?" Weasel said as he opened the door of the strip club for Wade.

"People might have just thrown dollar bills at me. I could have been the main show." Wade said as he walked past a lady wearing close to nothing.

 _Boobies!_

"Yeah well tonight you're not so just try to stay low."

Weasel said before he shook hands with a guy in suit. Must be the owner of the place Weasel had mentioned.

"There. See the three guards? We'll go sit at this table to watch them."

Weasel pointed at the guards who were standing in front of a closed pink curtain. The VIP space has to be behind that curtain. They took a seat at the round glass table with pink chairs. The strip club wasn't all that big but it looked really luxurious. The walls were black and almost resembled leather. The whole theme of the club was black with pink and they had spared no expense on the interior.

"So tell me again why we don't just take these guys out?" Weasel let out a deep breath and leaned closer to Wade.

"Because I texted with Riley and she thought it would be better to make it look like an accident. That way nobody will suspect it was a hit and the son won't get suspected. The son agreed to this so we are sticking with this plan."

Wade ordered a drink for the both of them and focused his attention back on the guards.

"Then why are we here if we are not gonna unalive these fuckers?" He saw Riley step inside the club wearing the same outfit as the rest of the ladies.

"In case it goes wrong she will need our help. It's not like she can pack a gun in that outfit."

A lady moved seductively around them as she set down their drinks.

"Thanks baby." Weasel said with a wink as she walked away.

"Weasel I have to say something about Riley."

Wade suddenly said as they were both watching Riley serve some other men some drinks.

"I know she is hot dude. Keep it in your pants."

Weasel said as he took a sip from his drink.

"No it's not that. I've met her before, and she doesn't know I'm a mercenary. We actually have a date tomorrow." Wade said with an awkward smile.

"Dude why didn't you tell me that before?" Weasel said as he punched Wade on his shoulder.

"I didn't think this world would be this small. Her coming to Sister Margaret. Needing my help with this." He let out a sigh and downed his drink in one go.

"Look you're not gonna scare her away for being a mercenary. She's probably dated weirder guys."

Wade looked Weasel dead in the eye with a look that said really?

"Okay you might be a different kind of crazy but still she agreed to date you right?"Weasel said trying to lighten the mood.

"Wade?" Riley said as she grabbed the empty glasses of their table.

"This is your mercenary friend, Weasel?" She had one hand on her exposed hip as she was using her other hand to hold their glasses on her tray.

"Yeah I just found out you two know each other. Small world isn't it?" Weasel said as he put one of his hands behind his head.

"I'll explain it all later Riley. That guy over there is trying to get your attention." Wade said as he pointed behind her to the owner of the club.

"Seems like I'll finally get in the VIP room. Alright. Don't stare at me like that." She said as she slapped Weasel on the head playfully.

"Did you bring what I asked?" She asked Weasel while holding her hand up discreetly.

"Sure thing."

Weasel grabbed a small capsule from his pocket and dropped it in her hand. She pushed the capsule between her boobs and turned around.

"I'll entertain you guys later. I've got someone to kill."

She said over her shoulder and gave a quick wink. She made her way over to the bar to put her tray down and walked over to the owner.

"Hey beautiful. He wants to see the new girl now. You know what to do right?"

Riley gave him a wink and walked past him with her hips swaying.

"Trust me, I was born for this."

Riley walked up to the three guards who were standing in front of the pink curtain. They looked her over with a pervy smile.

"Good evening boys. Did I pass the security scan?" She said with a seductive smile while she spun around for them so they could check out all her assets.

"You're good to go love."

One of the men said as they pulled back the pink curtain so Riley could enter the VIP room. She gave the men her signature wink and blew a kiss across the room to Wade and Weasel. The pink curtain closed behind her and she found herself in a space surrounded with more pink and black curtains. In the middle of the room was a stripper pole and sitting on a soft black couch was her target. The Japanese father. He was wearing a tailor made pants and a white blouse. He had his jacket off and it was lying next to him on the couch. Riley swallowed away her nerves and moved seductively to the pole. She grabbed a hold of it and let her body circle the pole one time.

"So Mister Tsukino. What are your wishes for tonight?"

Riley said like she had years of experience in this work field. Mister Tsukino had no idea he was dealing with a well trained mercenary ready to take his life in a whim.

"Just dance for me. I like to watch your body move." He said with a Japanese accent.

Riley began swirling around the pole while moving her hips to the music. Mister Tsukino unbuttoned his two top buttons and Riley could see his body relax. Well not all parts of his body relaxed as she noticed the bulge in his pants. She slowly moved towards him with her hips moving from side to side. When she stood in front of him she turned around and arched her back to give him a nice view of her ass. The man grabbed her hips and moved his hands down to cup her but. While the man was distracted by her behind she grabbed the capsule that she had put in her bra and placed it in her mouth. She turned back around and dropped to her knees. She rubbed his legs with her hands and opened them up so she could put her body in between them.

She moved closer to his chest and let one of her hands move to the back of his head. She got up from her knees and sat on his lap with her legs on either side of his body. He firmly grabbed her ass again and she yanked his head back a little roughly. She placed her lips on his and the moment he opened up for her she cracked the capsule between her teeth and let the fluid run inside his mouth. His eyes widened in shock but before he could make a sound Riley had put her hand over his mouth and nose. The lack of oxygen would trigger the poison and would cause him to have a heart attack. She saw his eyes roll back and his body stopped moving. Now was the time to act innocent. She let out an ear deafening scream and the guards came rushing through the curtains.

"Call an ambulance. I think he's having a heart attack. He was grabbing at his chest." Riley said while tears were streaming down her face.

Honestly if the mercenary business ever became too dull for her she could always consider an acting career. The owner stormed inside as well grabbing Riley and pulling her away. One of the guards was already on the line with 911 to call in an ambulance while the other one was performing CPR.

"Are you okay?" One of the guards said while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do I look okay? This has never happened to me before."

Riley said while wiping away her tears.

"Take her out of here."The guard said to the owner.

The owner led Riley to the bar and sat her down on a stool. They had to keep up the performance until the guards would leave. If Riley left now it would be suspicious.

"I gotta say, great job. You even fooled me there for a bit." The owner whispered while he handed her over a drink.

"Well what can I say? I'm good at what I do." She said with a wink and took a sip from her glass.

"By the way, I'm keeping the tips I got." She said with smirk as she pulled some dollar bills from her bra.

"I think you've earned them."

The owner went to the front door as he heard the ambulance arrive. Riley took another sip when suddenly Wade was at her side leaning against the bar.

"Gotta say you really know how to pull off the stripper look." Riley turned her body towards him and smiled at him.

"Well if you like what you see make sure to tip accordingly."

Riley said as she was waving her dollar bills back and forth. She dropped her voice when she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"One of the guards is still watching me. Go back to your table. Tell Weasel to leave and then give me money. I'll take you to the back and we can sneak out there."

Wade nodded his head and walked back to Weasel.

"Me and Riley will meet you back at Sister Margaret's in a bit. We're at the escape part of the plan now."

Wade said while patting Weasel on the back and acting exciting like he just got lucky. If the guards were watching then he would just be another guy in a strip club who got his alone time with a stripper.

"Alright. I'll see you there."

Two ambulance workers rushed inside and made their way to the VIP space. Wade used the distraction to give Riley a hundred dollar bill and she grabbed his arm to lead him to the back rooms. She opened the room where she had left her stuff and pulled Wade in with her. When she switched the light on the whole room was illuminated in a soft pink glow.

"Guess the girl do more than just stripping here." Wade joked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well they gotta make money one way or another, just like us." Riley said as she pulled on her jeans.

"I'm keeping the hundred dollar bill by the way."

She says as she pulls her sweater over her head.

"Seriously? You're already getting the big pay for this one." Wade said as he crossed his arms.

"Would you rather want it to be you who had to walk around in a thong while getting groped by random guys?" Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"You say that like it has any downsides to it but if you're keeping the money then you're paying for dinner tomorrow." Riley smiled at him and grabbed her purse.

"Deal. Let's get outta here."

Riley poked her head out of the door and saw the owner walk up to her.

"You did it girl. They left with the ambulance but they declared him dead. The guards left without showing any suspicion."

Riley smiled widely and looked over her shoulder at Wade. He couldn't help but smile back at her silly grin. He really was crushing hard on this girl.

 _Hah you said hard on._

He shook his head and his attention went back to Riley who told him to move.

"C'mon Wade let's go."

They went out the back door and walked the way back to Weasel his bar. When they entered the bar a few heads turned and suddenly they were the talk in the bar. Who knew cold blooded mercenaries could be such gossips.

"Hey there's my girl!" Weasel said as he already had two drinks ready for both Wade and Riley.

"You did good Riley. It was a pleasure watching you do your thing." Weasel said with a wink.

"Right and the fact that I was practically naked had nothing to do with that?" Riley said before she downed the drink in one go.

Wade chuckled next to her as he too downed his drink with her.

"You should get a message soon about the money. Both of you actually."

Weasel said while he was pouring them another shot and right on cue Riley her phone started buzzing. She looked at the message that confirmed the money was wired to her account. Guess who is gonna buy herself something nice very soon.

"So you knew I was a mercenary the day we met, didn't you?" Riley turned her body to Wade as she asked that question.

"I had a suspicion." He said as he looked her over. The fact that he knew she was still wearing the stripper clothes underneath her clothes was oddly arousing.

"Well I have a suspicion of my own. Care to humor me?" She said as she held up her hand for him to take.

He didn't know what she was getting at so he let her take him with her. She moved them to the back of Sister Margaret's and past the bathrooms until she found the door she was looking for. She opened the door and pushed Wade inside while stepping inside with him and closing the door behind her. It was pitch dark inside and Wade knew what she was doing. It was the same as last night when they were inside the small space at the docks.

"So tell me, are you having a déjà vu now?" Riley said as she pressed herself against him and snakes her arms around his neck.

"My memory might be a little rusty."

He said with a whisper as he could feel Riley closing the space between them. Her soft lips pressed against his scarred ones and he let his hands glide down her back to her ass. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and she let her hands rest on his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Deadpool?" Wade picked her up and moved her legs around him.

"Because it was more fun this way, don't you agree?" He said as he backed her up against the door while kissing her neck.

"Well I can't deny the fact that I'm having fun now."

She said before catching his lips with her own for another hot kiss. She started grinding against his hips and she could feel his bulge through his jeans. She started pulling at his hoodie and it didn't take her long to get it off. Even though she couldn't see his skin because it was too dark, she could feel his scarred skin under her touch. She felt bad for him for having to deal with such hardship in his life but now was not the time to dwell on that. Wade had pulled her sweater over her head and was groping her breast with one hand.

"It's a shame I can't see that stripper outfit now." He said in between kisses.

"I think you've seen enough of it already." Riley said as she unhooked the bra and threw it to the floor.

"Is it bad that we're doing this before our first date?" She said as she unhooked his belt.

"Well if you count the contracts as our dates then we're already on our third date." He said as he helped her get his pants loose.

"Yeah let's just go with that."

She said as she pulled off her own pants and wrapped her legs back around him. She kissed him with a passion she didn't knew she had inside her and she lost herself completely in this moment together with Wade in a dark broom closet in a shady bar.

* * *

A big thanks to all the new followers that joined! And thank you those who take the time to leave a review, they are much appreciated!

So did you guys see the new Deadpool movie? I did and I have to tell you it was amazing! It also gave me the inspiration to write Weasel into this. I hope you like this chapter and I'll cya guys on the next one! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Both of them were breathing heavy when they broke their kiss. Riley could feel droplets of sweat running on her back. Not only was the closet dark and small, in the time they were there they really made the temperature rise.

"Oh my god." Riley panted out as they were slowing their pace.

"You know you keep giving him credit but I'm the one doing all the work here." Wade said before he kissed her neck some more.

 _Oh yeah finally getting some real action!_

 _Better than watching him jack off to the unicorn._

He could feel Riley's hot breath on his ear and he could hear her little moans that told him he had out done himself.

 _Super penis didn't I tell you?!_

 _I'm not even gonna respond to that._

Her body moved in sync with his a few more times before she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay we should get back out there before they notice what we're up to."

 _Like the whole bar just didn't hear her scream._

Wade had been pounding her against the door of the broom closet. He was sure that by now the whole bar had heard them but he decided to let her believe otherwise. She slowly unwrapped her legs from him and he helped her back on her feet.

 _Always the gentlemen._

He pulled his jeans back up and buckled up his belt. Riley had more trouble finding her clothes in the darkness. Wade grabbed her thong from the ground and spun it around his fingers.

"Looking for this?" He said with a smirk she could barely see and she quickly grabbed the lacy piece of underwear from his hand.

 _We should have kept it._

A knock on the door caused Riley to go in overdrive and she was dressed within seconds.

 _Guess sexy sexy time is over now._

"Are you guys done banging yet? I need the broom since some jackass dropped his glass."

They heard Weasel say on the other side of the door. Riley couldn't help but giggle, she felt like a high school girl that sneaked out of prom to make out in the locker room. Wade grabbed the broom and opened the door.

"Here you go."

He said as he handed the broom over to Weasel with a wink and stepped past him with Riley following him close behind.

"Please tell me you guys banged in there. I've got a bet going with the other guys and I got two hundred dollars riding on you guys."

Wade shook his head as he sat down at his favorite spot at the bar.

 _He should have had more faith in us and put five hundred on us!_

 _Normally we are not so lucky._

Riley sat down next to him and tried to ignore the other mercenaries that were rooting for Wade in the background.

"Nice going Wade!"

One of them said as they patted him on the shoulder as they walked by.

"Who would have thought that ugly fuck would be the one to tap that first?!"

Riley balled her fists when she heard that comment and turned around in her seat.

"Don't bother with them." Wade said as he grabbed her arm and turned her back around with her barstool.

"How do you not get angry at that?" Riley asked him with a hurt look on her face.

 _Just ignore them._ _Yeah we are awesome as fuck anyways!_

"Sweetie I've been a regular here for years. They can't say anything to me that they haven't said before." He said with a wink that made her feel a bit better.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying. What do you guys want to drink?" Weasel said as he leaned on the bar.

 _Order something dirty!_

"Well Weasel, I know for a fact that the lady likes a screaming orgasm."

Wade had a huge smirk on his face when he saw Riley look at him with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Well yes Wade, how considerate of you to give me one again."

 _I like her. She isn't afraid to play._

Riley said to him before she focused her attention to Weasel to order a drink for Wade.

"I happen to know for a fact that this man will enjoy a good quick fuck shot."

 _Hah good one._

Riley threw her arm over Wade's shoulder and patted him on the chest. Wade and Riley both started laughing and Weasel just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You two really deserve each other." Weasel said as he started working on their drinks.

"Where have you been all my life?" Wade said as he looked over at Riley who was still giggling over their drink order.

"You know, traveling the world for contracts and bringing home the money. Where have you been?" Riley said with a smile while stroking up and down his arm.

 _Jacking off to a unicorn_ _._

"Getting screwed over by weapon X, getting revenge, being bullied into working with the X Men and unaliving bad people for money."

Weasel sat down their drinks in front of them and Wade gave him a small nod of appreciation.

"Thanks Weasel." Riley said with a wink.

"So the red suit. What's up with that?" Wade looked her in the eyes before showing a smirk.

"Well that's so bad guys can't see me bleed."

Riley had to laugh at how simple the answer was.

"I guess that makes sense." She said while clinking her glass together with his.

Riley's phone started buzzing and she quickly grabbed it from her pocket.

"Storm what's up?" Riley said when she answered her phone.

Wade watched her face go from smiling to concern.

 _Something is wrong._

"No I understand, I'll be right over." She pressed the end call button on her phone and looked over at Wade.

"I have to go to the X-Mansion. Some guys stormed the place with guns and they hurt a lot of students. Storm needs me to heal them."

 _Let's help her so she'll fuck us again!_

Wade stood up from his stool.

"I'll come with you. I have a taxi driver who can take us there. I just need to get my suit first."

Riley nodded her head and waved at Weasel.

"We have to go. Cya later Weas!" Weasel waved back at them and watched them rush out of the door.

"Those two are gonna be fucking like bunnies now, I'll tell you." Weasel said to Bill who was waiting on his drink.

"So how's it going with Gita, Dopinder?" Deadpool asks his taxi driver who sits next to him driving the yellow cab.

"Very well Mr. Pool. The restraining order only has two months left on it." Dopinder said with a smile while touching the picture of Gita next to his steering wheel.

"So have you been sending the letters like I told you too?" Deadpool said as he polished his gun with his gloved hand.

"Yes I sure did Mr. Pool. Been sending her letters every week on a Friday."

Riley stuck her head through the Plexiglas opening that separated the front of the cab with the back.

"You're telling him to stalk a woman who has a restraining order against him?" Riley looked at Deadpool with her eyebrows raised.

"What? No of course not you must have misunderstood."

Deadpool said and when Riley looked over at Dopinder he was nodding his head to Dopinder to tell him to keep stalking.

 _You're a bad influence on this poor man._

Riley let her body fall back in the backseat of the cab.

"So who is the pretty lady friend you brought today Mr. Pool?"

 _Our new bang buddy._

Deadpool looked over his shoulder to Riley who was texting on her phone.

"Well that Dopinder is my new love interest."He said and added in a whisper while leaning towards Dopinder. "I tapped that."

Dopinder smiled and took a left turn.

"And she loved it." Deadpool quickly added in another whisper.

"What are you whispering about?" Riley said as she stuck her head through the opening again.

"Nothing you need to worry about mi Amor." Riley rolled her eyes at how silly Deadpool was being.

"Storm texted. She's waiting in the infirmary for me."

Riley said as she stuck her phone back in her pocket. She rummaged through a few pamphlets that Dopinder had stalled out at the back of his seat.

"Here we are Mr. Pool. Time for a crisp high five now?" Deadpool turned his body to Dopinder and stuck his hand in the air.

"For you Dopinder always." Deadpool said as he high fived Dopinder and got out of the car.

"So you're not gonna pay the guy?" Riley said as she stepped out of the car on the same side as Deadpool.

Dopinder drove away before she could offer to pay the poor man who just drove like an hour to get them to the X-Mansion.

"A wallet would ruin my suit." She raised a brow and looked him over to check out his suit.

"Really? You have like a zillion pouches to put money in." She pointed at his belt and Deadpool started patting them.

"Hmm I never really thought of that."

Riley walked past him and gave him a punch on his shoulder.

"Yeah right."

She said laughing and they started walking up the long laughing quickly faded away when the wreckage of what used to be the front door of the X-Mansion came in sight.

"Holy shit." Riley exclaimed and she started running to the mansion with Deadpool besides her.

"They didn't even blow up the whole mansion? Kinda disappointing."

Deadpool said as he steps over a part that used to be the door. When they stepped inside the mansion it became clear that whoever invaded the mansion had been packing some serious firepower. Bullet holes were all over the wall and a lot of furniture was destroyed. The smell of gunshots and blood hung thick in the air. Riley stepped over a pool of blood and made her way to the stairs.

"We have to get to infirmary now." Riley said as she rushed up the stairs.

 _Ass view!_

 _This is serious, don't get distracted._

"If this wasn't so serious I would really enjoy this view." Deadpool said as he followed Riley up the stairs with a good view of her ass.

When they opened the doors to the medical wing of the mansion the scene before them was one of complete chaos. Injured students were being cared for by the people that were not injured. Storm came rushing to Riley covered in blood when she saw her walk in.

"Riley come quickly."

Storm cried out and grabbed Riley by her hands. Storm looked curiously at Deadpool being there but she had no time to worry with him. She dragged Riley to a bed with a young girl on it that was heavily wounded. She had several gunshots and was bleeding heavily.

"Please Riley save her." Storm said with tears in her eyes.

Riley sat down in a chair next to the girl and saw her shallow breathing. When Riley looked closely she saw something that looked like electricity flow over the girl's body.

"Looks like we have a Pikachu over here." Deadpool said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Riley put her hand on one of the gunshot wounds and her hand immediately got a shock from the girl's body.

"Holy fuck. She's really electrical?"

Storm nodded her head as a tear run down her cheek.

"That's why I needed you Riley. She lost control of her power when she lost her consciousness. We can't help her without getting hurt ourselves by the shocks."

Riley took in a deep breath; this was not going to be pleasant. She put her hand back on the girl's stomach wound as that seemed to be the most critical one and her hand got shocked right away. Riley gritted her teeth together and groaned with pain.

 _That Pikachu is hurting Riley!_

Deadpool took an uneasy step towards Riley but was careful not to distract her. The electrical current was going through her hand and arm, spreading out through her entire body. Her leg muscles started contracting because of the electricity and her body started twitching. She kept her hand on the wound long enough to get the wound to close up before she couldn't take it anymore and let go of the girl. Riley fell to the ground off her chair and started coughing up blood. Deadpool dropped next to her and patted her back.

"Hey hey hey, easy."

He said as he patted her back and sat her back in the chair. Storm looked at the interaction with her eyebrow raised. When did they get so close? She looked at Riley who looked exhausted. Her hand was severely burned and the smell of burned skin filled the air.

"I'm so sorry for making you do this Riley but I didn't know who else could help her." Storm said as she handed Riley a glass of water.

"It's fine. I'll heal but she won't without my help."

Riley took a sip of the water before putting her good hand back on the girl, this time on her shoulder where it looked like a bullet went straight through. Riley whimpered when the electrical shocks went through her body but she pushed through to heal the wound. It took her longer than it would normally take only because Riley's body was under a great amount of stress. Her eyes turned bloodshot and the skin of her arm was burning with every electrical shock that pushed through it. Riley removed her hand from the girl the moment the wound closed and suddenly the girl stopped sending out electrical shocks.

"Okay that's enough."

Deadpool said as he grabbed Riley from the chair and carried her out the door bridal style. Riley's eyes rolled back in her head and her body just gave up, going limp in Deadpool's arm.

"See this is why being the hero sucks. You only get yourself hurt." Deadpool said to nobody in particular as he laid Riley down on an empty bed.

"How is she?" Wolverine said as he stepped around Deadpool to check on Riley.

"Her body couldn't handle it anymore. What the hell happened to this place?"

Deadpool said angrily as he grabbed a pillow, fluffed it up and tucked it underneath Riley's head. Wolverine looked surprised at the act of kindness Deadpool just did.

"Those guys you warned us about before. The ones that are after Riley. They came looking for her here with guns blazing."

He said while pacing the room obviously upset that his students had been hurt under his watch.

"We caught one of them but he isn't willing to talk."

Deadpool his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped low.

"I'll get him to spill the beans. Where are you keeping him?"

Deadpool opened the door to a room where a soldier was tied to a chair.

"I'm not gonna talk if that's what you're here for."

The man spat out to Deadpool as he walked inside. Deadpool his eyes twinkled as he took a step towards the man and kicked the chair so the man would fall on his back. The man let out a groan as he hit the floor and watched as Deadpool crouched down next to him.

"I was hoping you would put up a fight."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile that was showing through his mask as he stuck one of his daggers inside the man's leg. The man let out a hard cry and Deadpool quickly brought his gloved hand over the man's mouth.

"There there." He said in a soothing voice.

"No need to scream of pleasure now. I'm only just getting started. Who sent you here?"

Deadpool removed his hand to give the man a chance to talk. The man pressed his lips in a hard line and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Okay so maybe you'll answer another question. Why are you here?"

Deadpool grabbed a hold on his dagger and slowly turned it causing the man to cry out in agony. Deadpool brought his hand over the man's mouth again as he leaned forward to whisper in the guy's ear.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what did I say about screaming. Don't make me gag you or this torture scene will turn naughty."

The man was panting when Deadpool removed his hand.

"We're here for the girl. The one that heals." Deadpool pouted and brought a hand over his chest like he got hurt.

"I can heal too but no bad guys are after me? I feel left out."

The man started laughing at Deadpool.

"We don't want the healing factor you weapon X guinea pigs have. We want her mutant ability to heal people."

Deadpool grabbed his other knife and drove it through the man's shoulder. Before the man could make a sound Deadpool had his gloved hand his mouth again.

"That's for calling me a guinea pig. Now tell me who's the we that is after my girl or my next dagger will go into your eye."

The man was breathing heavily when Deadpool removed his hand and tears were running down his face from the pain.

"I don't know man. I'm just hired to get the girl by some Dr. Wakeman. I never even saw the guy."

Deadpool grabbed his gun and cocked it at the man's head.

"Deadpool! Get off the man now." Wolverine stepped inside the room and pushed Deadpool off the man.

"What? We have all the information he could give us. Why not end his miserable life?" Deadpool said while shrugging his shoulders.

Wolverine grabbed the back of the chair from the ground and pushed him up from the floor so the chair was back up.

"If we go around killing the bad guys how does that make us any different than them?"

Wolverine said as he pulled Deadpool's dagger and knife out of the soldier causing the man to grunt in pain.

"They'll be dead and we'll still be alive." Deadpool said as he got his knife and dagger back from Wolverine.

"You know that's not how we operate."

Deadpool let out a scoff as he cleaned his dagger and knife on the shirt of the soldier.

"And you still wonder why I won't join your boy band."

Deadpool walked out of the room and ran back to the medical wing.

Riley was already back to her feet and helping out as much as she could. She looked and felt like shit though; the electrical girl had really taken a toll on her.

"So what's going on with you and Deadpool?" Storm asked her as Riley was healing up a young boy that had a bullet wound on his leg.

"I dunno, we just sort of hit it off."

Riley said with a smirk while ignoring the pain in her body as she was pushing her limits.

"Oh I know that look on your face Riley. You did a lot more with him than just hitting it off."

The young boy started to giggle as he caught on to the conversation they were having.

"Honestly Storm? There are children present." Riley said while sticking her tongue out.

When Riley released the leg of the young boy she started coughing again, this time more violently than before. When she removed her hand from her mouth it was covered in blood. Riley knew if she would use her healing ability too much it would take a toll on her own body but knowing her healing factor will take care of it she figured she was still good to go.

"Oh my god Riley are you okay?" Storm said as she grabbed a napkin and handed Riley a glass of water.

"Yeah I've just haven't used the healing a whole lot lately. I'm just a bit rusty."

Riley said before she started coughing again only this time it ended with her throwing up blood over Deadpool's shoes as he just entered the room.

"What the fuck!" Deadpool snapped as he saw the poor condition Riley was in.

"I'm sorry." Riley said as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What?" He said confused.

"For your shoes."

She said as Storm handed her another napkin and she washed the blood taste from her mouth with the water she had left.

"Sweetie there has been brain matter on these shoes; don't worry about stupid shit like that."

He said as he kneeled down next to her chair and wiped away the blood she missed with his gloved hand.

"You have to stop now Riley. Give your body time to rest and heal." Deadpool said in a very serious tone.

Storm was surprised that he actually seemed worried about another human being other than himself. Riley shook her head.

"I can't. There are still people hurt. I need to help them."

She got up from her chair but her legs buckled from underneath her. Deadpool caught her by her arms and got a bit angry at her for not listening.

"You don't owe these people anything Riley. You have to look out for yourself."

Riley furrowed her eyebrows together and pushed herself away from Deadpool so she could stand on her own strength.

"I owe these people my life!"

Riley spat out angrily before her vision turned black and she collapsed. Deadpool caught her easily so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"I'm leaving with her. You better not try to stop me."

He said to Storm as he swung Riley up so he could again carry her bridal style.

"Just promise you'll keep her safe."

* * *

A/N: I just want to give a huge thanks to all the people that has been following this story! This story has been blowing up since the new Deadpool movie and I'm so happy with the love it's been recieving. This is only my second story so I'm sorry for any mistakes I might make! I'm also just making this up as I go so I hope it doesn't get confusing! Let me know what you think or what you would like to see happen! I'm really curious to hear what you think =)

Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once he was outside the X-Mansion he dropped down on the steps that went to the driveway and held Riley in his lap. A bit clumsy he got his phone from one of his pouches and called Dopinder on his speed dial button.

"Can you pick us up like now?" He said while looking down at Riley who still seemed out of it.

"Sure thing Mr. Pool. I'm on my way."

He stuck his phone back into his pouch and was just swaying his body softly with Riley on his lap. He held her head against his chest like she was his most precious possession that needed to be kept safe.

 _Does this mean we get to keep her now?_

 _Keep her? She's not an object. She's a human being._

 _What are we gonna do with her then?_

"Will you guys shut up? I'm taking her home and we'll take care of her."

Deadpool said to the voices in his head that were driving him crazy.

 _Home? Did you even clean your place?_

 _Ever since Al went on that cruise he hasn't. _

_Still dunno why she wouldn't let us go with her on that vacation._

 _Maybe she got tired of hearing him masturbate._

"Honestly shut the fuck up!" He shouted as he gave himself a slap on the head.

"Hey douchepool. Who are you talking too?" Negasonic teenage warhead said as she sat down next to him on the steps.

"She doesn't look so good." She said pointing to Riley who looked like a dead corpse in Deadpool's arms.

"Well thank you for stating the obvious. Shouldn't you be inside helping or kissing Colossus's ass?"

Negasonic glared at Deadpool before she cracked a faint smile.

"Oh I broke your emo mood. Made you smile." He said proudly in a childish voice while pinching her cheek.

"Whatever." She said while slapping his hand away.

"So what did you do to the poor woman? Did you roofie her or something? Do I need to get Colossus to save that poor woman from you?"

Negasonic said with a smirk knowing full well what the outcome was the last time Deadpool tried to take on Colossus.

"No no there is no need for that Wednesday Addams. Riley is my special lady friend if you get my drift and I'm taking her home so she can rest. She overused her powers trying to save some students who acted as shooting targets."

Negasonic her eyes widened as she realized who Riley was.

"So she's the chick with the healing ability that those soldiers were after?" He nodded his head and pressed Riley closer to his chest.

"Don't tweet it out though. We're trying to keep a low profile." He said as he got to his feet because he saw Dopinder driving up the driveway.

"Low profile? With a suit like that? Good luck." She scoffed and got to her feet as well to walk back into the mansion.

"Yeah well at least I made my own suit!" He said as he pulled the back seat door open and gently laid Riley down.

He got into the front seat himself next to Dopinder.

"What happened to your lady friend Mr. Pool?" Dopinder said as he looked over his shoulder to check on Riley.

"Don't you worry about that Dopinder but I did get an awesome idea on how you can get Gita in the same state that Riley is in now. Roofies!"

 _Who is gonna drive you around when Dopinder is in jail?_

"On second thought that's not a good idea. You'll want Gita conscious to be able to fall in love with you."

Dopinder let out a big sigh.

"I'm not sure if she'll ever fall in love with me. I heard she is already planning a wedding with my cousin."

Deadpool violently turned his body towards Dopinder so he could look him dead in the eye.

"Never give up on true love my handsome Indian friend! We can always kidnap her before that happens and wait for the Stockholm syndrome to kick in!"

Dopinder seemed confused.

"What's Stockholm syndrome?"

Deadpool was playing with the air freshener Dopinder had hanging from his rear view window.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over the small details. I'll have it all figured out when the time is ripe."

 _Riley walked down a dark road in the pouring rain. Her hair brown hair stuck to her face and a cold chill crept up her spine. In the distant she saw a car turned upside down. She knew the scene that unfolded before her. It was the night that changed her life forever. She ran to the car even though she knew nothing she could do would change the outcome. When she got close she heard a girl crying and screaming._

 _"Mom please, wake up! They are coming mom, please wake up!"_

 _Behind the car Riley spotted two large SUVs, one of them had a wrecked front. It was the car that had ran them off the road that night. Her mom had been trying to flee when men in suit came at their door convincing her mom Riley would be better off with them. Her mom knew these guys were up to no good and would only take advantage of Riley her ability so she tried to go into hiding with Riley. The men had followed them and ran them off the road. Riley crouched down next to the car and looked inside._

 _Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw her mom hanging lifeless in her seat belt. Blood oozing down the side of her face. Riley saw herself in a younger form next to her mom trying to heal her mom but her abilities don't work on the dead. Riley turned her body and sat down next to the car with her back against it. She brought her legs up to her knees and started sobbing. Why did she have to relive the worst moment of her life? Flashlights were pointed at the car by the men that had been following them. A few of them were holding guns and pointed them at the young girl in the car._

 _"Get out of the car and we won't hurt you!"_

 _One guy started screaming. The young Riley crawled out of the car leaving her mom behind._

 _"We're being paid a lot of money to deliver you safe and sound so you better not try anything."_

 _One man said as he grabbed the young Riley by her arm. Young Riley started struggling and reaches for her mom who was left behind in the car as they moved to the SUVs._

 _"Mom! Please help my mom!"_

 _Riley could do nothing but watch it all play out with tears running down her face. When the hurt of losing her mom came rushing back she let out an agonizing scream._

"Holy shit Riley!"

Deadpool said as he covered his ears while sitting on the bed next to her. Riley shot up from lying position and was sweating all over. Deadpool grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"Are you okay? Must have been some nightmare."

Riley wiped the tears from her cheek and wiped the hair that was sticking to her from her face.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Riley looked around and found herself in a bedroom she hadn't seen before. A stuffed unicorn was staring at her from a nightstand.

"Well you passed out at the X-Mansion, so I decided to kidnap you and force you to be my personal sex slave." He said dead serious without missing a beat.

Riley glared at him for a moment because her dream still had her shaken up before she registered what he had just said and cracked a smirk.

"What makes you think you had to use force for that?"

Riley said as she grabbed him by his suit and swung him into the bed completely while moving with him so she ended on top of him. Her body wasn't completely ready for the motion though so she had to put her hands on his chest to steady her.

"Hey take it easy. You really pushed yourself today so you'll have to take it easy or Storm will roast me with a thunderstorm."

Riley's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered why she was weaker than normal in the first place.

"Oh my god, the students. I didn't get to heal them all. We have to go back."

Riley said as she made a move to get off Deadpool. He wasn't having it though and grabbed her by the hips and put her back on his body.

"Oh no nurse Riley. You're not going anywhere. Storm told me to take care of you so I'm the nurse now."

Riley raised her eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Okay then Nurse Deadpool. What's my treatment?" Riley said as she slowly moved her hips on his lower body.

"I'm thinking a shot of vitamin D. Vitamin D being my dick." He said as he pressed her down more on his lower region so she could feel his erection.

"I'm more in need of a sponge bath though. That nightmare had me sweating like crazy."

Deadpool turned her over without warning so he was lying on top of her between her legs. He was really starting to regret that he didn't take his suit of the moment he got home as it was getting uncomfortably tight in some areas.

"How about I'll get you dirtier first before I clean you up?" Riley's cheeks turned pink as Deadpool whispered that in her ear.

"Take off the damn suit before I rip it off."

Riley said as she started tugging at his mask. He helped her take the mask off before he got off from the bed. No way was the suit coming off easy so he had to get on his feet for that. He also then realized that Riley had seen his face but not the rest of his scarred body.

"Are you sure you're ready to see all of this? I mean I know I'm devilishly sexy in the suit but are you sure you're ready to see what's underneath?"

Riley got up on her knees on the bed and moved to the edge of it. She threw her arms around his neck and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Get the suit off and fuck me senseless."

She said as she caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He grabbed her arms and pushed her back a little.

"Are you sure you're up for that? You did collapse before." Riley unclipped his belt and let it drop to the floor.

"You're right."

Riley said as she grabbed her sweater and pulled it over her head. She was still wearing the stripper bra and Deadpool wasted no time to let his eyes lock on her breasts.

 _Boobies!_

She let her hands rest on his chest as she pressed her lips against his.

"So make love to me then, like a virgin on prom night."

Riley stretched out her body lazily and let out a yawn. A faint ray of sunlight was shining in her face as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was resting on the bare chest of Wade Wilson. She gave a small smile when she noticed he was still fast asleep. Even though they had wanted to take it nice and slow last night there was no stopping them when they started. Riley was still tired and her body was sore but it had been totally worth it.

She lets out a sigh of content and started to trace the scars on his body with her fingers. Riley felt privileged because the man who was always hiding behind a mask or hoodie felt comfortable enough with her to be completely naked asleep with her. She slowly shifted her weight of him and moved to the edge of the bed to sit up. When she grabbed her thong from the floor she noticed it was ripped. Wade wasn't really a patient man when it came to taking clothes off. He nearly ripped off his own suit before Riley helped him out of it. She let out a soft giggle at the thought of Wade skipping on one leg to get the suit off.

She got up from the bed and moved over to the drawer. She had no idea where he kept all of his stuff so she decided to just go exploring. She found his boxers in the second drawer and she pulled one on. In the top drawer she had found some t-shirts so she opened it up again and grabbed the first one. It was too big on her of course, almost looking like a dress on her tiny frame. She glanced over at Wade who was still fast asleep or at least acted like he was still asleep. He was a trained mercenary so Riley knew he would still register her every move even if he wasn't completely aware of it.

She walked over to his bathroom and turned on the lights. His bathroom was far from clean but Riley really didn't know what else she would expect from a single guy that kills people for a living. When she wanted to take a look at herself in the mirror she found that Wade had covered up his entire mirror with playboy girls. She didn't know whether to laugh at it or find it sad because he probably did it because he didn't want to look at himself. She peeled one of the girls loose so she could at least have a small spot to look at herself.

That electrical girl she had to heal really did a number on her. Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot. She had bags under her eyes and her brown hair was mess. She never knew she was so weak against electricity but then again that girl was crazy strong and Riley was sure that kind of voltage would have knocked out an elephant herd. Riley grabbed Wade's toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She let the water run in the sink and splashed her face with some water.

When Riley walked back into the bedroom Wade was laying on the bed like Kate Winslet on the couch in titanic.

"Like what you see?" He hovered his hand above his body like those girls from TV who show off the prices in game shows.

 _Classy._

 _Are you trying to scare her away?_

He made sure to make an extra circle around his morning wood that was on full display for Riley.

"You have no idea."

She said with a twinkle in her tired eyes and she jumped on the bed next to him. She snuggled her head on his chest as he threw his arm around her.

"You look good in my clothes." He said as he pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was kinda playing with the thought to put the suit on but after watching you try to take it off last night I passed."

Wade let out a loud low moan at the thought of Riley in his suit.

"Now that's a sight I'd wanna see."

He took her chin in his hand and planted a kiss on her.

"Minty." He said when he pulled back.

"Yeah I kinda used your toothbrush." She smirked while tracing his body with her hand.

"Anyways I'm hungry. How close is this place to the nearest Starbucks?"

Riley said as she got up from the bed leaving a disappointed Wade behind and moved to the window. She opened up the curtains to get a look at the street so she could see in what part of town she was.

"Oh this is only a few blocks from my apartment!"

She recognized the street since the Starbucks she always goes to is just around the corner. Wade had gotten off from the bed as well and had wrapped his arms around Riley while she was still looking out of the window. She let her head fall back against his chest as he started placing small kisses on her neck.

"Why don't you first take a shower with me and then I'll make us pancakes." Riley turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"You can make pancakes?" She asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"I'll make you the best one you ever had."

He said as he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him so he could take her to the shower with him.

"Do I even wanna know about your playgirl posters?"

She said while pointing at them as Wade set her down on the floor and pulled his shirt off her.

"No you really don't."

He said with a smirk and turned the water on as he kept his eyes on her. Riley dropped the boxers she was wearing and smiled at the silly look on Wade his face.

"You can stop staring now, you know. It's not like I'm gonna disappear if you look away."

Wade stepped in the bathtub under the running water and held his hands out to Riley to help her get in as well.

"You're just so beautiful."

Riley gave a smirk before kissing Wade and turning them around so she would stand under the warm water stream instead of him.

"Hey no fair."

Wade said as Riley let the warm water flow over her body. She stuck her head under it so her wet hair was sticking to her.

"Let me make it up to you."

She said in her seductive voice and turned Wade under the stream as she grabbed his manhood between her hands. Wade let out a low moan at the sudden pressure around his morning wood.

"Oh I can get used to this." Wade said while he leaned back against the cold tiles for support.

After Riley had given him the best hand job ever Wade decided to leave the shower before her so he could get started on those pancakes.

 _So long unicorn?_

 _Can we finally put it in the trash?_

"No way! I'm attached to it."

Wade said as he opened up a cupboard that held several pancake mixes. As Wade started baking enough pancakes to last them a week, Riley was getting dressed in Wade his clothes again only this time along with the boxers and shirt, she also grabbed his grey sweatpants. She had to make a tight knot with the ropes in the waistband though otherwise it would fall off. She walked around his apartment looking at all the different nicknacks and plastic toys he had laying around. She saw a white cane against the wall and wondered why he would have a cane that blind people use.

"Why do you have a cane? Are you a hoarder?" She said in the direction of the kitchen where the smell of pancakes filled the air.

"Oh that's not mine. It belongs to my roommate. That's her spare one."

Riley popped her head into the kitchen with a surprised look on her face.

"You have a blind female roommate?" She said stepping into the kitchen and making her way to the counter next to Wade.

She hopped into the counter so she could sit while watching him make pancakes.

"Jealous?" Wade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I be?" She said while crossing her arms.

"I do think she has a crush on me." Wade said as he flipped over the pancake with a smirk.

 _I think she doesn't even like us that much._

 _She just needs us to pay the rent._

"And where is she now then?" Riley asked as Wade seemed distracted by his thoughts.

"Oh she is on a senior cruise in Florida." Riley looked confused and waited for Wade to explain.

"Yes she is an old lady but she is more badass than you and I combined."

He took the pancake out of the pan, flipped it into a plate and turned the stove off. He pointed to a dining table with two chairs.

"Let's eat!"

Riley hopped off the counter and sat down in one of the chairs. On the table was already another plate filled with like ten pancakes.

"How much do you think I eat?"

Riley said dumbfounded when Wade set down another plate of pancakes on the table.

"I dunno, like three or four. Why?"

He plopped into the chair across from her and started digging into his pile of pancakes.

"Because you made enough to feed the entire town."

Riley said laughing as she took a bite of her pancake. Wade was right. It was the best pancake she ever had. She looked up at him with a big smile.

"Told you it would be the best one you ever had." He said with a grin on his scarred face.

"Is that your phone going off?" Riley asked as she turned around in her chair to listen carefully.

"Oooh it might be Weasel with a new contract. Hooray for more money!"

Wade said excitingly as he skipped through his apartment to retrieve his phone.

"You've reached the mercenary for hire hotline. How may I assist you?"

Wade said in a telemarketing voice while walking back into the kitchen and stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Wade?" Weasel said with a bit of a nervous edge to his voice.

"Yes?" He replied with a serious tone as he put Weasel on speaker to let Riley in on the conversation.

He could tell something must be wrong for Weasel to act nervous.

"They took me by surprise man. I'm sorry."

They could hear Weasel being hit by someone as he took in a sharp breath.

"Tell him what we want!" Wade and Riley looked at each other as they heard an unknown man in the background.

"They have a gun to my head Wade. They want Riley or they are gonna kill me."

* * *

A/N: Wauw you guys! 103 followers?! This is amazing to me hahah. Your reviews have also been so incredibly kind and heartwarming!

Thank you so much everyone who takes the time to leave a review. It really makes my day to see how much people are enjoying my story :)

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was a bit fluffy I guess but I'll try to put more action in the coming chapter :D

and by action I mean fighting hahaha :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Wade screamed out as he threw his phone to the wall. Riley dropped her fork on the ground by surprise caused by his sudden outburst. His phone fell shattered to the ground.

"Well there goes any chance we had on sexting." Riley said with a pout face. Wade looked at her with widened eyes in shock.

"Sorry this was no time to make a joke." Riley said as she got up from her chair and put her hands on his shoulders.

"No it's not that. I'm just surprised because usually I'm the one who does that."

Wade said with small smirk before his face turned serious again as he remembered what he had to do.

"I'm gonna go to Weasel and murder everyone there."

He stepped around Riley and stumped to his bedroom to get his suit on. Riley moved to the living room with a pancake in her hand that she quickly took another bite off.

"I'll go to my place and get my stuff as well." She said while she was looking for her phone.

Wade came back from his bedroom already in the suit but not the mask yet.

"No fucking way."

He said as he put his mask over his head.

"Excuse me?"

Riley said surprised as she walked past Wade into his bedroom to get her phone off his nightstand. Wade followed her back into the bedroom as he put his katana's on his back.

"No way in hell are you coming with me."

Riley stuck the phone inside the pocket of the grey sweatpants she was wearing.

"Why the hell not?" She said as she puts her hands on her hips a little frustrated.

"Because I don't want to give those guys the opportunity to take you." He said as he strapped his guns to his legs.

"You heard Weasel say they are gonna kill him if I don't come! I don't want them to hurt anyone because of me!"

Riley said with a raised voice and she could feel tears stinging in her eyes. She hated the fact that people would always get in trouble for who she is.

"Dammit woman. You're staying here where you are safe. I'll have them dead before they can pull the trigger on Weasel." He pulled on his utility belt and clicked it in place.

"You can't keep me here."

Riley said as she stormed past him into his living room. Deadpool let out a sigh of annoyance and walked after her while grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"I can and I will keep you here. You don't want to test my patience on this one." He said with annoyance clear in his voice.

He was wasting precious time arguing with her. Riley jerked her arm free from his grip.

"I'm not some princess you get to lock away in a tower!"

Deadpool walked over to the kitchen to pick up his sim card from the floor. He opened up a drawer and grabbed another phone from it and quickly stuffed the sim card in it to get it to function.

"In this story you are my princess so I'll lock you up if I have too!"

When he didn't get a respond from Riley he walked back into the living room only to find Riley gone and his window open.

"Oh no she didn't!" Deadpool said as he ran to his window and popped his head out of it.

 _Oh she did!_

 _We have a runner._

He looked down and sure enough Riley had just jumped down from the fire escape stairs and made a run for it.

"FUCKING HELL!"

Deadpool screamed as he clumsily pushed himself through the window and fell on the platform of his fire escape stairs. He quickly recovered, got to his feet and made his way down. He skipped the last floor and just jumped down to the concrete floor. He saw Riley just run around a corner and he started sprinting after her. He could tell she was on her way to her apartment.

"Fucking stupid girl trying to get herself in trouble."

Deadpool said while trying to avoid bumping into people on the street. Riley had a good head start on Deadpool as she was sprinting down the street. She knocked over a chair from some pizza place but luckily that didn't slow her down. She got to her apartment building and ran up the stairs. When she got to her front door she was out of breath and wiggled around her key to try and unlock her door. She felt like she was in a horror movie being chased down by some maniac killer. She heard Deadpool rushing inside her building downstairs.

"Riley! I'm gonna fucking tie you up when I catch you!"

Guess the killer maniac part wasn't that far off. She unlocked her door quickly stepping inside and locking the door again. She hoped that Deadpool had no idea which apartment was hers but knowing him he probably had been stalking her. She made her way to her closet and quickly grabbed her guns. If Deadpool was serious about leaving her behind she would just have to shoot him the head and go save Weasel while he recovers from it.

She threw on her shoulder harness and put one of her guns in its holster. The other gun she threw on her bed so she could quickly grab it while she clicked a belt on around her hips and put two knives in the holsters on it. She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror and almost laughed at how she looked. She was still wearing Wade his clothes and now had strapped her shoulder holsters and her belt over them. She grabbed a leather jacket from her closet and quickly threw it on before grabbing her gun from the bed.

"Riley! Open up this motherfucking door or I'm kicking it in!"

She heard Deadpool knocking on her door like he was trying to knock through it.

"Shit."

Riley said quietly to herself. He was gonna draw attention of all her neighbours if he kept this up. He started rattling her door handle like all the serial killers always do in the horror movies. Riley grabbed her keys and unlocked her door.

When she heard the door click she took a step back and brought her gun to eye level.

"Get in and stop screaming."

Riley said as she took another step back so Deadpool wouldn't be able to make a sudden move on her. Deadpool opened the door and stepped inside while closing the door behind him. When he saw that he was looking at a gun barrel he threw his hands up in surrender.

"So I'm guessing you're not happy to see me and that is a real gun."

He let out a sigh and took a step closer. Riley cocked the gun and narrowed her eyes together.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot you."

Deadpool dropped his hands and placed them on his hips.

"Look Riley I'm just trying to keep you safe. I promised Storm I would take care of you but if you wanna go on a suicide mission then I'll just go along for the ride and murder anyone who looks at you wrong."

Riley slowly lowered her gun and looked at him suspiciously.

"Really? You'll let me go with you?"

Deadpool nodded his head.

"Of course.."

He said in a slightly higher tone of voice and Riley put her gun back in its holster but before she even had the gun in completely Deadpool grabbed her arm, turned her around and held the arm up high against her back.

"Not." He said finishing his earlier sentence.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let me go."

Riley said trying to struggle against his grip on her. She tried to use her free arm to grab a knife but Deadpool already saw that coming and pulled her free arm against her back as well.

"Get on your knees." He said in a low voice and pushed her forward.

"What why? Just let me the fuck go." She said as she tried to kick back at him.

"I know that sounded kinda rapey and I'm sorry but you wouldn't listen." Deadpool said as he softly kicked the back of her knees so she would drop to the ground. He grabbed some rope from one of his pouches and started to tie up her hands together.

"SERIOUSLY?! You're gonna tie me up?!"

Riley screamed as she tried to look over her shoulder to see what the hell he was doing to her hands.

"You can't say I didn't warn you. I gave you the chance to just sit back and chill in my apartment but nooooooo you had to be stubborn."

Riley dropped her head in defeat and just let him tie her up. He actually felt a bit sorry for her but dammit he had to keep her safe.

"Up you go." He said as he pulled her up to her feet.

He moved her over to the couch and dropped her into it. Wade felt his phone buzzing and he quickly answered it.

"Wade? Are you and Riley on your way yet?"

Deadpool could tell Weasel was being forced to ask this from the sound of his voice.

"I'm on my way Weasel. Just hang on a little longer." He said as he looked over at Riley who was just shooting daggers with her eyes at him.

"You gotta hurry Wade. One of the mercenaries came in early today and they shot him."

Deadpool balled one of his fists in anger and tried to reassure Weasel one last time.

"I'm coming buddy." He said before he hung up and stuck his phone back into its pouch.

"Stay here and when I come back I'll make it up to you."

He pressed his masked lips against her forehead to give her kiss and ran out of the door. The moment he left her behind she started wiggling her hands trying to get the knots to loosen up. It took her a good ten minutes to get some movement in the rope. She hopped off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. Now that she got some moving space with her hands she would be able to grab a knife and cut these damned rope loose. She grabbed her trusty kitchen knife and clumsily got it in the right position to start cutting on the rope.

She was shocked when suddenly three armed men burst into her apartment, knocking out her door completely.

"What the hell."

She said in shock as she was greeted with three weapons pointed at her. Her hands were still tied up as she never got around to cutting the rope completely.

"Well you guys could have just knocked you know."

Riley said as her mind was going over ways to get out of this situation but it was coming up short.

"Get on your knees."

One of the guys said while he took a step forward so he was with her in the kitchen.

"Seriously, is that all you guys want from me today?"

She said jokingly as she dropped to the floor with her hands still tied to her back. The man took another step closer and turned his weapon around to punch her with it in the head extremely hard knocking her out cold. Riley hadn't seen it coming and fell sideways with her head hard against her floor.

"She won't be giving us trouble for the next couple of hours. Shoot her up with the tranquilizer."

The man said to a younger soldier that was carrying a special needle filled with tranquilizer strong enough to keep Riley out of it for a few hours. A puddle of blood was forming at her head but her healing factor was slowly kicking in. The wound was closed when one of the guys grabbed her from the floor and threw her limp body over his shoulder.

"Dr. Wakeman will be pleased that we finally caught her. Let's move out."

Deadpool decided to go in through the back at Sister Margaret's so he pushed the door handle as quietly as he could. He had to make sure the guys that were holding Weasel wouldn't have the chance to hurt Weasel. Deadpool slowly made his way to the front. He would have expected more bad guys to be lurking around this place but so far he hadn't seen one. When he looked around the corner he saw Weasel sitting at the bar and two guys were sitting at a table playing cards. The mercenary that had came to Sister Margaret's early was lying dead on the ground next to their table. Only two guys here with Weasel? They didn't even try to make it a challenge for him. Deadpool grabbed his gun and brought it up, pointing at the man at the table. If he would take one step to the right he could probably even finish them off using only one bullet. He took the step he needed and pulled the trigger on his gun causing Weasel to fall off his barstool and the two guys that were sitting at the table were now decorating the walls with their brains.

"Holy fuck Wade. Next time warn me!" Weasel said as he got up from the floor.

"Yeah right. Oh watch out Weasel I'm trying to be stealthy but just a warning I'm gonna shoot the bad guys now."Deadpool said mockingly.

He moved over to the dead guys and looked them over. Searching for clues as to who they were working for. The one thing that caught his eye was a tattoo both men seemed to have on their wrists.

"Are you okay?" He asked Weasel in a more serious tone.

"Well better than those guys I guess. Why is Riley not with you. Where is she?" Weasel said with a slight panic in his voice.

"She's fine. I tied her up at her apartment. She is pissed off at me for not taking her with me."

Weasel still didn't seem to calm down even though Deadpool just told him Riley was fine.

"Was she with you when I last called you?" Deadpool knitted his eyebrows together as he couldn't tell where Weasel was going with this.

"Yeah I was at her apartment when you called last time."

Weasel slammed his hand at the bar confusing Deadpool even more.

"Fuck Wade. They were tracking the calls to see where you were. That's why there are only two guys here. The rest went to find you."

Deadpool kicked one of the dead guys in anger.

"Shit fuck!" He said before running off with Weasel right behind him.

When he stormed inside Riley's apartment he already knew he was too late. Her door had been smashed and was still open. Weasel was a few seconds behind and was panting hard while leaning against the wall. They both moved inside and Weasel let himself drop to the couch.

"I dunno how you are able to run like that and not be out of breath." Weasel said in between breaths while he was squeezing his side that was killing him.

"Try signing up for a 'we're gonna make you a superhero but screw you over' fitness program." Deadpool said as his eye caught the pool of blood in the kitchen.

"Weas. They took her. They fucking took her away from me."

Deadpool said as he balled his fists and slammed into one of Riley's kitchen cabinets. Weasel walked over to the kitchen and put a hand on Deadpool's shoulder.

"You'll bring her back Wade. We'll find her." Deadpool turned around and grabbed his phone from his pouch.

"I know what organization is behind this."

He looked up something on his phone and showed it to Weasel when he found the image he wanted.

"Those guys in the bar. They had this tattooed."

Weasel looked at the picture and a confused look fell over his face.

"Isn't that the symbol of…?"

"Hydra." Deadpool finished for him.

"What would Hydra want with Riley?" Weasel said as Deadpool was punching in a number on his phone.

"I dunno, but I'm guessing Captain Stars and Stripes can tell me."

Deadpool placed his phone against his ear and waited till someone would pick up.

"You have the Cap's number in your phone?" Weasel said a bit surprised as he grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and filled up two glasses for them.

"All superheroes have each other's number." Deadpool said with a level of sarcasm in his voice.

"We also organize tea parties and superhero picnics in the weekends." Weasel let out a chuckle after he downed his drink.

"You're not really a superhero though."

"Oh shut up."

Deadpool said before someone finally answered the phone.

"Hey Cap. We need to talk."

* * *

I can't thank you guys enough for all the follows and favorites and the kind reviews!

120 followers?! That's so crazy awesome to me! I hope you liked this chapter even though it's slightly shorter than the rest.

I'll do my best to update this week with a longer chapter! Cya in the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay before this chapter starts I wanted to say sorry for the late update! I have been really busy, and to be honest this chapter is probably not my best. I had a hard time writing it. Maybe it's because there is no interaction between Deadpool and Riley in this, I dunno but I was struggling with it! Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to all the new favorites and followers! 164 followers! That's an amazing number! Also thanks to the reviewer who pointed out it was hard to read. As you may have noticed I changed the whole layout of the story so hopefully you guys find it better to read now! Anyways, I won't waste anymore of your time. Hope you enjoy this one! :3

* * *

Chapter 9

Riley slowly opened up her eyes. She wanted to bring her hand up to her head because she had a major headache but when she moved her hand up it was being held down by what felt like leather restraints. She blinked a few times to let her eyes get used to her surroundings. She was in a white room with no windows. Was she in a hospital? What happened?

She tried to lift her head but around her neck was the same type of restraint as her hands and legs. No hospital would have their patients tied up like this. Memories started to come back to her. Weasel who was in trouble. Deadpool who refused to take her with him to save Weasel and then the guards that burst into her apartment.

They had taken her. Shit. Her breathing started to pick a bit and she heard a beeping sound go faster. It wasn't until she turned her head a bit that she noticed it was her heart rate that went up. She was wired to a machine that seemed to be tracking all her vitals.

She closed her eyes for a second and let out a deep breath to calm down a bit. She was so majorly fucking screwed. She also noticed a different machine on her other side that seemed to be draining her blood. No wonder she felt so weak and lightheaded. She took another deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. A sliding door opened up to her room and two men stepped inside.

"Looks like our new arrival is awake doctor."

Two men walked up to her bed wearing white lab coats. If Riley didn't know any better she might actually believe she was in a hospital. When she got a good look at the men her eyes widened in shock and her heart rate went right back up again.

"Oh it seems you remember me, don't you?" A man with thick black glasses said.

"You. You were there the night my mother died. What the hell do you want with me?" Riley snapped at the man as he went over her vitals.

"Oh I've had my eye on you for a long time Riley. Unfortunately I was forced to sell you off to weapon X before but now I have you all to myself." The man said as he pressed his glasses further on his nose.

"What are you doing to me?" She could feel herself lose strength and the room felt like it was slightly moving.

"We're just making sure you won't be able to do anything crazy."

Her vision started to blur and it didn't take long before she completely blacked out.

"So do you guys throw any epic parties in here and why was I never invited?" Deadpool said as he moved to the bar that was part of the lounge he was waiting in.

 _Because they don't like you._

The lounge was overlooking the whole city of New York. Captain America had just returned from a mission so Deadpool had to wait till he was cleaned up to see him.

"Oh you know why we never invite you. You didn't want to be part of the team." Deadpool took a bottle from the bar and poured himself a drink.

"Why does everyone want me on their boy band?" Deadpool said as he turned himself around to face Iron Man.

 _To use our awesome skills for their own good!_

Iron Man grabbed the drink from Deadpool and took a sip.

"We don't necessarily want you. We just think we could use your skill set for something better than what you are wasting it on."

 _Told you!_ _They just wanna use us_

 _._ "See? Everybody wants a piece of Deadpool to use for their own good but nobody cares about what makes me happy." Deadpool said a bit overdramatic and Iron Man let out a sigh.

"And what does make you happy then? I'm sure we can arrange a taco Tuesday to fulfill your needs." Iron Man said as he moved over to the couch and sat down with his drink.

 _Riley made us happy_

Deadpool jumped over the back of another couch and plopped down in it opposite of Iron Man and slammed his fist on the coffee table that stood in between them.

"Riley made me happy and now those motherfucking Hydra scumbags have her." Deadpool said in a low angry voice.

"Guess I don't have to ask who was waiting for me. That language can only mean one thing." Captain America said as he walked into the door and made his way to the couch that Iron Man was sitting on.

"Wade." Captain America said while giving Deadpool a nod.

"Steve." Deadpool said in the same manner as the Cap.

"So tell me, since when did you start caring about Hydra." Captain America said while crossing his arms.

He hadn't forgotten all the times he had asked Deadpool for his help only to be turned down time after time.

"They stole something that belongs to me and I want it back." Deadpool said as he balled his fists.

Thinking about what those Hydra bastards could be doing to Riley right now made him very angry and ready to kill those motherfuckers.

"They have his girlfriend Riley." Iron Man told the Cap just in case the Cap thought they were talking about an object.

"Riley?" Captain America said with his eyebrows raised.

"What? You know her?" Deadpool asked as he got off the couch in surprise. Iron Man seemed just as surprised as Deadpool.

"Jarvis, pull up the record I have on Riley Cross."

As soon as Cap said those words the room turned darker and a holographic projection presented itself above the coffee table. Deadpool recognized the woman from the pictures as Riley.

 _She's hot!_

Even though on some of the pictures she had totally different hairstyles.

"This is all the data we have collected on Riley Cross in the last year Mister Rogers. Riley is a weapon X survivor. She escaped weapon X eight years ago with the help of a female scientist. She then dropped off the radar for several years before we came to know her as the trained and skilled mercenary she is today."

Deadpool raised his eyebrow at Captain America who looked rather proud that he knew who Riley was.

"Geez Cap. Stalker alert much? By the way Tony, do you watch porn on this thing?" Deadpool asked with a smirk as he waved his hand through the holographic images of Riley. Iron Man gave a small chuckle before smirking.

"I'm afraid that's classified."

Captain America lets out a sigh before slapping Deadpool's hand out of the hologram.

"I thought you were being serious for once Wade. If Hydra has Riley then we have to save her."

"Great just tell me where they are and I'll go all Bruce Lee on their ass and murder them all." Deadpool said as he balled his hands to fists.

"You know it's not that simple Wade. Hydra has facilities everywhere. We'll first have to locate the one they are keeping Riley."

Captain America pulled up a map from the holograms that showed potential Hydra facilities. Deadpool quickly tried to memorize all the different locations in case the avengers would back out of helping him and he would have to go at this alone. His eyes noticed a building with a familiar name.

"Wakeman research facility? That's the doctor's name that was after Riley. He tortured women to find her." Iron Man got up from his couch and walked to the door.

"I'll go make the necessary phone calls to Shield. Have Jarvis find blueprints of that building. We'll need to find out where they could be holding her."

"Be careful with her."

Riley heard someone say as the world slowly returned to her. When she opened her eyes she could tell that she was no longer in the white room she was before. This room was dim lighted and had dark walls. Three men were gathered around her and placed their hands under her to lift her up.

"Stop. What are you doing?" She said in a weak voice as she tried to struggle against them.

She lifted her hand to punch one guy in his arm but she didn't have the strength yet. The three men slowly set her body down on what looks like an operating table. They quickly strapped her back down against the table before she could even think about moving.

"What are you doing? Please just let me go." Riley said as one of the men strapped her head down with a strap around her neck.

"Don't struggle sweety. It will all be over soon." The man said with a low voice as if the others weren't allowed to hear him.

Riley felt angry at her body for betraying her. She was always strong and now her body was failing her. It made her feel like she never left Weapon X and she did not like the way that felt. She noticed the men going over some data on their computers while one of the men came over to her and wired her up to some machine again. They were gonna do tests on her. If she had learned anything from the Weapon X program it was that scientists just love to perform experiments on someone who can't die.

"She's ready."

The guy next to her said and she could feel the live flow back in her body. She struggled against the restraints but there was no way she could break free.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Riley asked when doctor Wakeman entered her line of vision.

She knew him from the night they had drove her and her mother of the road to capture her.

"I'm just going to record some of your healing ability. I'll need to see how your body does what it does." He said while he was setting up a few cameras around her table.

He walked back to the computers and discussed something with his co workers. They pressed a few buttons and suddenly there was a big spotlight on her and the cameras flipped on. Riley looked at Dr. Wakeman with wide eyes as he rolled a table towards her filled with knives.

"Why?" Riley asked but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Because I want more people like you Riley. If I can just figure out how you work then I'll be able to make more like you." Without warning he grabbed a knife from the table and sliced her lower arm.

"Fuck!" Riley cried out because of the shock it gave her not because of the pain that came after. She was used to pain. She had been tortured enough at the Weapon X program to get a certain immune to pain if she was prepared for it. That cut had caught her by surprise.

"Fascinating isn't it?" Doctor Wakeman said as he watched Riley's cut slowly heal itself. Blood was dripping from her arm but as the cut healed the bleeding stopped.

"Did the camera get everything?" He asked the men that were busy typing lots of stuff in the computers.

"Yes sir. They did their work." One guy said as he walked up to one of them to adjust something.

Riley felt like a fucking guinea pig and helpless. There was nothing she could do about this except just letting it happen and pray to God that they will have had enough of it soon.

An hour later Riley was covered in her own blood but had no visible wounds on her body. Everything they did to her had healed up. They had continued cutting her, some cuts deeper than others and on different parts of her body. When they had enough material on camera of various cuts healing up they started to burn her and when they had enough of that on camera they started pouring acid on her skin. Riley thought she had been prepared for the pain but she broke down when they started with the acid. Right now she was panting and sweat drops were dripping down her forehead. Tears had stained her cheeks and her blood has stained her clothes.

"That will be all for today. Give her some tranquilizer and get her cleaned up."

Wakeman said as he wiped his hands on a cloth and shoved his glasses higher on his nose. One of the men who had been staring at the computers during the entire session got up from his seat and grabbed the needle with the tranquilizer in it. He looked slightly younger than the rest of the men and seemed more nervous. Perhaps this was his first time watching someone get tortured.

"Sorry Riley but we can't have you at full strength." He said as he stuck the needle in her arm.

Riley could feel it taking effect right away as she felt her limbs go weak. It wasn't that she couldn't move at all anymore, it just took a great amount of effort. They just wanted to make sure she wouldn't be able to fight them off or make a run for it. Wakeman left the room while the other men started to clean up and disconnecting the cameras.

"So is this the part where we are going to toss a coin for who is going to take her to the showers?" One of the men said jokingly even though Riley could hear he was eager for the thought of having to take her to the showers.

"Where is doctor Wakeman?" Riley said as one of the men started to release her from the table.

"Oh honey, he won't bother with you again until he needs more data from you." He said as he worked his way to the straps on her legs.

"Vaughn, you're on shower duty. Take her with you." The younger men of the bunch turned around and started to complain.

"Why me? Can't Bridges do it?" Vaughn said as he pointed to the man that was standing behind Riley helping her sit up.

"Oh trust me Vaughn, I would love to help this lady shower but we both know why that's a bad idea." He said as he gave Riley a wink and gave her small squeeze in both her arms.

"C'mon on Vaughn. We talked about the why already. Get to it." The guy who was obviously in charge said.

Vaughn stretched out his arm to Riley so she could use him as support to get off the table. She decided she didn't have much of a choice and would just do as they say. Waiting for an opportunity to escape or at least find out where they are keeping her. Vaughn grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder while he put his arm around her waist to support her. She leaned into him as he helped her walk through the building. Riley couldn't get any clues from her little trip to the showers. The walls were white and it only had a Hydra logo on it every now and then.

Armed men walked past them carrying another mutant in between them who seemed to be knocked out. Vaughn opened up a door and let Riley into the room. She still felt weak on her legs and leaned against the wall for support. The tranquilizer they had injected her with really made sure she was weak enough to not try anything. Vaughn locked the door behind them and sat down on a bench. Riley looked around the room that pretty much reminded her of a high school locker room. There were lockers against one wall, benches in the center of the room and showers behind a half wall. The whole room was covered in white tiles. The wall facing the door had a huge Hydra logo plastered on it.

"You guys sure love your skulled octopus." Riley said with a little scoff as she tried to keep standing.

"Yeah whatever. Do you need help getting those clothes off?" Vaughn said with a yawn as he leaned back on the bench.

He seemed pretty bored with having to babysit Riley.

"I'll manage. Am I supposed to just strip right here or am I getting some privacy?" Riley asked with her eyebrows raised.

Vaughn looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?"

Riley got the hint and started pulling at her shirt to get it over her head. Her arms were lacking the strength though and her shirt didn't make it over her head so she was stuck midway.

"Okay a little help please. You guys shot me up with that crap. I can't even lift my arms."

Vaughn let out a sigh before he got up from his seat and grabbed the sides of Riley's shirt. He pulled it over her head and messed up her hair in the process. Riley swayed a bit so Vaughn grabbed her by her hips to steady her.

"Wow easy. I don't want you falling over and hurt yourself." Riley let out a laugh at his comment.

"Seriously? Hurt myself? You just saw me heal from burn wounds and cuts so deep I should be dead."

"You know what I mean, fucking smartass." He said as he let go of her hips.

"Need help with that?" He said pointing to her bra and pants.

"Do I have a choice?" Riley said while turning around so he could unclip her bra.

"Well you won't have a choice soon enough." He said as he unclipped her bra and helped her out off her pants and panties. It didn't seem to do anything to him that Riley was standing there completely stripped.

"What do you mean with that?" Riley asked as he grabbed her arm and threw it over his shoulder so he could help her walk to the shower section.

"Lean against the wall. I don't wanna get wet." He said as he removed her arm from him and helped her steady herself against the wall.

"What did you mean when you said I won't have a choice soon enough?" Riley asked again while leaving against the wall. Vaughn was already stepping back so he wouldn't get wet when Riley turned on the shower.

"You really have no idea what they can do to you, do you?" Vaughn said with a sigh as he went to sit back on the bench. He could still see Riley since there was only a half wall between them.

"What's gonna be worse than what they just did to me?" Riley said as she was leaning against the wall with her back. Just letting the water flow over her body and cleaning away the dried blood.

"They'll get inside your head." Vaughn said as he leaned back with an evil smirk. Riley felt her heart rate rise slightly as Vaughn was scaring her.

"Inside my head how? What do you mean?" She asked even though she didn't want to know the answer.

"They'll be able to control your mind with a little chip. They'll make you their puppet." Vaughn said with a laugh as if it was the funniest thing in the world to him. Riley thought Vaughn wasn't as bad as the others but it seems like she was wrong about him.

"When will they do that?" Riley said as she turned the shower off and walked slowly to the bench where Vaughn was sitting.

He handed her a towel that she threw around her body.

"Oh honey, they planted that chip the moment they brought you in."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Deadpool looked up at the Wakeman research building. He managed to get close to it without any sign of hydra soldiers. Actually the place looked abandoned. He hated the fact that they had to wait for an approval of Shield to rescue Riley.

Three days have gone by since she was taken and Deadpool had no idea what these fuckers were doing to her.

"Any sign of hydra?" Deadpool heard Iron Man ask over the intercom.

"Nah not yet but I'm sure they are lurking here somewhere. Place looks abandoned so I'm going in." Deadpool made his way over to a window and looked inside.

The room was empty and dirty.

"South side is clear too." Captain America said.

Deadpool heard Iron Man fly over and land on the roof.

"Are we even sure this is the right place? I was expecting a lab and doctors and fancy tech. Not this abandoned place for hobos to lurk." Deadpool said as he broke the window and clumsily climbed inside.

"Jarvis found an underground facility under this building. I'll meet you two inside."

Deadpool landed in a dirty empty room that seemed to once have been the sleeping place of a hobo. He kicked the door in that lead to a big hall way that looked just as old and abandoned as the rest of the building.

"Why would this Wakeman keep a building like this on his name?" Deadpool said as he flung his arms around trying to get rid of a spider web that he walked through.

"That's really not our concern now, is it?" Captain America said as he walked around the corner and joined Deadpool on his walk to an elevator.

"Alright we just need to go down from here." Iron Man said as he flew to them and shot a beam from his hand on the elevator doors to bust them open. The doors only opened up slightly where the beam made a dent in them.

"Time to show off the superhero strength Cap." Deadpool says as he gives Captain America a pat on his shoulder. Cap looks over at Deadpool with a dirty look but still steps forward and takes a door in each hand to push them open.

Riley was left all alone with her thoughts in her white hospital like room with the doors closed. The things Vaughn said to her were racing through her mind. A chip had been planted inside her body giving Hydra control over her according to Vaughn. To be honest she wasn't even sure if what he had said was the truth. Maybe he was just trying to scare her or trying to get under her skin. She wanted to check herself over but Vaughn had strapped her to her bed and injected her with whatever drugs they had to keep her weak. If the chip was in a place she could reach she would claw it out herself.

Her train of thought was interrupted by some rumbling coming from the other side of her door. She couldn't get a look to see what was going on. Her body was strapped too tightly against her bed to able to get a view out the small window in her door. She saw a few black flashes running by so she just assumed those were the guards. Something was going on and it made her uneasy. She tried to wiggle the straps looser but Vaughn wasn't an amateur. Those straps were tight. She heard an explosion go off right outside her door and the light of the blast illuminated her room for a few seconds.

"What the fuck is going on?!" She screamed but the sounds of gunfire and fighting outside her door made her scream die in vain. She couldn't quite see what happened next. She heard another big explosion and the flash was so bright she had to close her eyes. She wishes she could have also covered her ears. When she opened her eyes she saw her door had been blasted out of the way and lay on the ground completely damaged. Her ears were still ringing from the blast. She started coughing from the smoke that entered her room.

"Helloooo?! What's going on?" She shouted in between coughs. Through the smoke she noticed a figure coming towards her holding a shield.

"Miss Cross?" The man said in a calm voice as if he hadn't been fighting off guards just a few seconds prior.

"Who are you? And what's going on?" Riley said with a stern voice.

"It's alright Miss Cross. I've come to get you out of here."

When the man came closer she saw his uniform and knew exactly who he was.

"Captain America.." She said with admiration in her voice as he quickly released her straps that were holding her down.

The smoke in her room started to disappear as Riley got up from her bed a little too fast. Suddenly she saw the whole room spinning and not one but three Captain Americas in her field of vision. Cap saw her eyes roll back into her head so he quickly grabbed her by the arms and sat her back down on her bed.

"Miss are you okay? Take it easy." Cap said to her with some worry in his voice. He had no idea if she had been drugged in this place or if she was just weak from lying down for who knows how long.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." Riley replied as she let her head down into her hands. The spinning was slowing down but she could still feel the effect of whatever it was that Vaughn had injected her with. The fighting in the hallway wasn't slowing down though and she was hearing bullets hitting metal.

"I'm sorry but we really don't have a minute. We need to get out of here."

With those words Captain America grabbed Riley from the bed and lifted her up bridal style. He took her with him out into the hallway where he had to use his shield to protect her from any more stray bullets. Riley was seeing blurry and kept falling in and out of consciousness. She kept her head against the chest of Captain America and with one hand she grabbed on to his suit for support.

"Do you have her?" Iron Man asked in hurry as he blasted past Captain America and shot two guards out of the way.

"I do, let's get out of here. Where is Deadpool?"

They ran towards an elevator and spotted Deadpool across a hallway slamming a guard's head against the wall.

"Where..is..my..girl..?" They heard him ask the guard in between the slamming.

"We found her Deadpool!" Iron Man said after he shot a beam into the wall where Deadpool was standing to get his attention.

Deadpool looked their way and lit up the moment he saw Riley in Captain America's arms. He slammed the guard into the wall one last time and ran over the rest to get the hell out of there. It didn't take them long to leave the building, fighting off a few guards on the way, before they could make their return to the Avengers building.

Riley had passed out the moment they had left the building and was like a rag doll in Cap's arms. When she started to regain consciousness the first thing she noticed was how comfortable she was. She didn't feel pressure of restraints on her body and her mind felt cleared of any drugs.

 _What happened? Where am I?_ Were the first things going through her mind as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Shhh you can lay still a little longer."

She heard Wade say when she tried to turn around. His hand softly stroked her hair as she noticed that she was lying down on a couch with her head in his lap. His soft strokes were calming her and for a moment she forgot all about the horrible things doctor Wakeman did to her. She looked around as much as she could without moving too much but she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked as she sat up slowly next to Deadpool. This place was fancy as fuck but too big to be a hotel room.

"This, my dear Riley, is the Avengers headquarters." Deadpool said as he waved his arm around the room as to show her the whole place in one gesture.

"Avengers Headquarters?" Riley said excited as she got up from the couch to look around.

Deadpool let out a small whimper as she left him alone on the couch and watched her walk to the big windows. Riley was staring out the big windows and was taking in the view of New York City. In her reflection she noticed she was wearing clothes that weren't hers. She was wearing a simple black t shirt with the words Stark Industries across her chest and some black sweatpants that felt too loose on her so she grabbed the strings and pulled them tighter. Deadpool got up from the couch and walked over to Riley, standing behind her while grabbing her shoulders.

"I'm so happy to have you back." He said while placing a soft kiss on the back of her head.

 _Pretty sure she missed us too!_

Riley turned around and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you for saving me Wade."

She wanted to kiss him so badly now but he was in full suit so she settled for kissing him on the mask and pulling him closer.

"I want you." She whispered to him as she was moving her body against him.

 _Told you._

 _Shut up._

Deadpool picked her up, moved her legs around his hips and pushed her against the big window.

"Ahum…" Tony cleared his throat as he walked in on them. Deadpool quickly let Riley go and put her back on her two feet.

"Mister Stark."

Riley said while stepping around Deadpool and stretching out her arm to give Tony a handshake. She had only seen him on the TV when he told the world that he was Iron Man but she had obviously heard much about him.

"Call me Tony. How are you feeling?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes I feel fine, thank you Tony." Riley said with a smile while she let go of his hand.

She turned around to look at Deadpool.

"So are we gonna get out of here now?" She said to Deadpool with a smirk.

 _Yes please, let's get out of here!_

 _Is that really a good idea with Riley just escaping from Wakeman?_

"Shut up you two." Deadpool said to the voices in his head, earning a strange look from Tony.

"Its fine, he does that sometimes." Riley said to reassure Tony but she was sure he'd know what Deadpool was like by now.

"Yes well as much as I'd love for you two to leave my building and let me get back to important matters, I can't let you leave this building Riley. You are still a target and we need to talk to you about Wakeman's plans with you."

* * *

Long time no see Readers! I've been very busy the last year with mutiple things I won't bore you with. Just know I'm still working on this story,

if you guys have any suggestions let me know! Are you guys still interested in this story? :)


End file.
